30 Kisses in April (Zenyuki One-shots)
by Manika-on-a-whim
Summary: Every single day of April, I'll post a Zenyuki kiss one-shot. So brace yourselves, dear readers and ENJOY! *Some parts may include smut ;)
1. A Refreshing Kiss

**Posted on: 01/04/17**

 **A/N: Firstly, HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! :D**

 **So..this idea came into my head all of a sudden and therefore, I've decided to post a kiss one-shot between Prince Zen and Shirayuki every single day of April.**

 **Without much ado, here's the kiss for the 1st of April. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Day 1: A Refreshing Kiss**

 **Summary: Zen is finally on a short break and the only person who can make him feel relaxed is a red-haired palace pharmacist...**

* * *

When he walked out of the meeting hall that afternoon, his shoulders sagged in weariness and he sighed in irritation. He has hardly had any sleep this week. Thanks to the extreme strictness of the court officials who want to see perfection in everything that he does! Oh! And this so-called perfection of theirs also includes him signing all of his paperwork in beautiful scribbles, keeping in mind that no drop of the ink gets wasted. He groaned at the thought since the meeting has ended and right now, he is supposed to begin with his task of reading, approving/disapproving and signing of the numerous applications that have been piled on his work-desk ever since the mid of march.

"I need a break." He whined lazily to his faithful chaperones who have been following him around everywhere he goes with mastered patience.

Both the older man and his blonde partner exchanged a glance and then nodded to each-other with a smile of approval. Their little prince really does need a break but ofcourse, he can't take one. Not atleast one that allows him a few hours of rest. So the only other option that they have is a change of environment and that too, for not more than five minutes. And they both know that only a particular person can provide him comfort in such a short span of time.

Mitsuhide Rouen quirked his brows at his partner to confirm whether the both of them were focusing on the same thought or not. Passing a hand through her soft, golden locks, Kiki Seiran nodded in agreement and so, the two aides of the second prince spoke in unison, "Why don't you pay a visit to Shirayuki?"

The effect of their suggestion began showing instantly on his face as the young prince tried to hide an excited smile behind the palm that he now placed over the upward curve of his lips. His sapphire irises were dancing in joy at the mere thought being able to meet this girl who holds the most important position in his heart.

"Then..only for five minutes." He promised his aides who nodded.

Immediately he ran past them, smacked his palms on the railing of the second floor and jumped-off of it onto a tree in the vicinity, from which he catapulted-down on the stone-paved path and jogged away in the general direction of the palace greenhouses. He has a hunch about where his beloved, red-haired might be working at the moment.

.

.

He could hear the sounds of her humming inside the third greenhouse, working peacefully on providing nourishment to all these plants that may one day save his life. His movements came to a halt right outside the doors as a sudden thought struck his mind. Between the two of them, she is the shy one who is embarrassed most of the times by their acts of love. Teasing her is the best part about their romance. The memory of her blushing and even running away from him into a forest just to avoid the vision of their first kiss is really adorable and always makes him smile the way he is doing right now. And that time at night when he kissed her on the neck which resulted in her losing her balance, is one of those memories that he'll cherish forever. Her mortification is the cutest thing about her and as much as he knows that she hates it, he enjoys teasing her. He smirked as the devil on his left shoulder helped him in formulating a naughty idea to take her off-guard and he bumped his fist with the little imp in silent agreement.

"Hey Shirayuki!" He called cheerfully as he made his entrance and looked at the young lass who was busy watering the Yura Shigure plants.

She was taken aback by his sudden appearance but then relaxed. "Oh! Zen. Do you need something?"

Ah! Seriously, this hardworking girl that he has fallen for. She is always to the point during all of their conversations, never trying to talk about random stuff. He smiled at her habit and shook his head in amusement.

Her eyes narrowed slightly and she asked, "What?"

He shook his head once more in response and then called her name again, "Shirayuki"

She looked at him awaiting his next words when out of the blue, he snaked an arm around her waist, quickly pulling her closer towards himself whilst his other hand, trailed it's way behind the back of her head and his gloved hand settled cosily amidst her slightly grown red locks. Shirayuki stood unmoving in his hold, completely shocked by his move and tried to guess what his next action will be but then, he surprised her yet again when suddenly, he sealed his lips with hers in a searing kiss. It took her a few moments to comprehend his deed and finally responded in her own shy way. With a victorious smirk, Zen tugged at her strands of hair and angled her head in order to deepen the kiss even more. A wave of serenity passed his tired soul and he moved back only to kiss her again with more fervour.

.

.

Five minutes later, the prince pulled away from the swollen, pink lips of his lover and left her in an embarrassed state to get started with his paperwork. It's all thanks to her that he is feeling relieved of all the stress that has been engulfing his brain. Taking her by surprise is the best break for Prince Zen's agitated mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Fast and Slow Satisfaction Kiss- a kiss in which one of the two participants pulls their partner closer by surprise and stops there. Then, all of a sudden kiss their partner to surprise them even more. It's a tease and embarrass kinda kiss where you take your partner by surprise.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot ;)**

 **Follow|Review|Share**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	2. Kiss of Vengeance

**Posted on: 02/04/17**

 **A/N: This can be counted as a sequel to the entry of day 1. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Day 2: Kiss of Vengeance**

 **Summary: Zen has been a tease for far too long. It's time for Shirayuki to take her delicious revenge...**

* * *

As soon as she was finished with the task of writing down the records about all the plants harvested this month, she was granted the permission to leave the pharmaceutical department and take her break. She has been waiting for this opportunity ever since she woke-up this morning. There is something that she must do and she must do it now because if she postpones this anymore than she already has been since the past week, she'll regret it and won't be able to focus on anything. And so, she squared her shoulders and stomped towards the only person who can put an end to her restless mind— Prince Zen Wistaria. He has been toying with her ever since this past week. Everytime they encounter each-other, he catches her off-guard, lands a sudden kiss and then leaves her hot and bothered all by herself. Well, he has played the part of a tease for far too long. Thus, this must end now and with a payback.

She nodded to herself once she reached the office that the second prince works in and marched right past Marques Haruka, who just happened to walk out of the room at the same moment she entered. This man who is well-known for being the scariest of nobles, flinched slightly in the few seconds that took the girl to pass him. Her determined aura has actually shaken someone as frightening as him. On his way out on the corridors, he wondered what is this peasant girl planning to do to the prince.

* * *

When the sound of footsteps approaching reached his focused ears, the second prince averted his gaze from the numerous documents he had in his palms and asked, "Yeah! Yeah! I must not slack-off and work harder to become more responsible like my brother is. I understand Marques...Shirayuki?!"

The young prince stood-up from the chair he had been occupying and walked around the desk to reach the young pharmacist, leaving the documents all over the desk in a disarray. "Is something wrong? What happened?" He asked worriedly, Mitsuhide and Kiki awaiting her response as well.

She plastered the best fake smile that she could and answered, "Oh! I didn't mean to worry you. I just..wanted to see you."

"See me?" The prince asked, his eyes narrowed in concern.

"Um..well, it's..uh.." Both the personal aides of the second prince took the hint and exited the room to give privacy to the prince and his beloved.

"It's just that I haven't seen you rest in a while. Some workers were gossiping about your health and then, I saw Marques Haruka emerging out of your room so I..I decided to check up on you." She explained her reason for the visit earnestly.

A cheerful grin graced it's way upon the silverette's lips after hearing her confession and he spoke, "Don't worry, I'm alright."

"You must be stressed-out." She said, placing her arms over his pale face and began examining it for any symptoms of unrest.

The Prince flushed slightly for its the first time that she has initiated any kind of physical contact. She never shows her affection in such public places where anyone can enter or leave at any time. He grazed his fingers over her palms and gently pulled them away from his face before anyone happens to catch them. "Shirayuki..I'll be fine" He assured her with a tired smile.

But she didn't buy any of it. She shook her head vigorously like a child and then used her palms to push him back into a comfortable sitting position on his chair. He glanced questioningly at her when she moved behind the chair and placed her soft, dainty palms atop his stiff shoulders. She began by gently pressing her fingers on his skin, trying to massage his muscles into a more relaxed state. And it worked. Within a few seconds, Zen leaned more comfily into the chair and sighed satisfactorily. For 5 minutes, Shirayuki massaged his shoulders after which her arms began roving more over his strong arms. He felt the pleasure that her hands provided when they squeezed his biceps and then his triceps in a recursive pattern, easing the tension that had settled there.

Seeing how much he was enjoying all this, Shirayuki stopped there. When the Prince opened his now peacefully closed eyes, he found her standing right before him, her legs touching his knees. His deep sapphires widened when he saw her move to sit in his lap, her legs dangling off of both sides and she began brushing her thighs with his. The action made him groan huskily and he snaked his arms around her petite waist, pulling her closer. She gasped when something hard touched the area between her legs and when she realised what it was, she blushed. What's happening? She had come here to have her revenge, not get caught-up in the heat of the moment. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself and started again.

This time, she glided her palms beneath the fabric of his shirt and she heard his breath hitch. She smirked at that and began stroking his abs in a soothing motion. He groaned in pleasure and directed his hands under her skirt, clutching on her milky-white thighs to pull her further in, grinding his clothed member against her covered wet mound. They both moaned in unison at the contact of their intimates. What a blissful feeling it was! She continued rubbing his chest and abs whilst he enjoyed kneading her creamy thighs.

"Sh..Shi..Shirayukihhh.." He breathed hotly on her neck. This is the first time that she has initiated something so passionate and Zen wants to savour every moment of this. Good Lord! The door to his office is not even locked and anyone entering can easily catch them red-handed but still..the danger of being seen is all the more arousing. His fingers touched the lining of her underwear and she arched into him with a moan. Dammit! If she keeps doing this, he will undoubtedly give into his desires and take her right here. They have never gone as far as this and even though, it is an achievement of sorts, he knows that deep down the two of them are not yet ready for lovemaking. Then..why does he want to do this so badly? He wants her..He wants her so much that it's almost suffocating...

All of a sudden, the pleasure disappeared . He noticed how Shirayuki was taking her hands out from underneath his shirt and groaned in disappointment. With his hands still clutching her thighs, he grinded her core with his hard member, making her yelp. She inhaled a breath to calm her nerves and began inching her alluring, pink lips towards his own. On an impulse, he closed his eyes and waited for the touch of their lips as patiently as he could. But unfortunately, instead of feeling anything on his eager lips, he felt a light kiss being planted upon his nose. He opened his eyes and found her smiling like a cheshire at him.

"Teehee!" she uttered in a sing-song tone and got up from his lap. As much as she was enjoying this herself, she needs to teach a lesson to the second prince. Afterall, he must also experience the feeling of being left alone and aroused. As she reached the threshold, she flashed her tongue at him and left the room with a giggle.

"Noooo wayyy..." The Prince whined and bumped his head on the table. He should've known..her pleasing him like that...Cheh! It was all a trap— a dirty, sensual kind of trap. He will get her for this. She won't be spared for what she has done to him. He will make sure that she pleads for forgiveness but not right now for at this moment, Zen needs to take a shower and a very cold one at that.

* * *

 **A/N: So..eh..hem..please don't kill me for writing this. I hardly see any smutty fics about these two so I decided to write some myself.**

 **'Kiss on the Nose', can be done to tease and leave your partner pining for more. Heehee ;)**

 **Beware! More smut coming in the next chapters...**

 **Follow|Review|Share**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	3. Kisses for Punishment

**Posted on: 03/04/17**

 **A/N: This is a sequel to the previous part. Time for Zen to punish his girl. Hehehe XD ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Dedicated to Fadsa and Merder-crowen, the first two reviewers of this book. Thank you for reading and dropping feedback you two. Afterall, reviews are what keep a writer alive...:3**

* * *

 **Day 3: Kisses for Punishment**

 **Summary: Shirayuki's previous acts have arose his carnal desires and she seriously needs to be punished for doing this to him...**

* * *

When he walked-out of the training grounds that evening, clutching tightly onto his bleeding shoulder, the soldiers saw a satisfactory smile on Prince Zen's face. With clueless expressions, everyone watched him leave in the direction of the infirmary. Even Mitsuhide and Kiki were unable to guess what it was that made him so happy. Ofcourse, he'll get the golden chance to meet Shirayuki but..the smile he has plastered on his face is way too joyous for someone with a deep cut on their bicep.

Well, no one will ever know how much of an opportunity this wound is to him. Before, he wasn't allowed to just waltz into the pharmaceutical department as he liked but now since he is literally injured, he can pay his beloved girl a visit without having to face the trouble of extensive questioning by Marques Haruka. And it's not that he is dying to see her because he misses her. It's just that a week has passed since that incident that occurred inside his office. Shirayuki had aroused him deeply and then left him feeling rather..err..horny. The vision of her lips closing in on him and then suddenly touching his nose is still a crystal clear memory in his mind. How could she trick him like that?! He had promised himself to get her for that and today he will. It's all her fault for making him have these dirty dreams about her lying naked and moaning beneath him on his bed-sheets. God! He has had this dream thrice this week and he'll be dead if he doesn't touch her soon. Yes, he will touch her, feel her up against himself, kiss her, caress her but above all, he will make sure to teach her a lesson— remind her that the second prince isn't someone that must be taken lightly...

.

.

"There! All done!" Shirayuki patted his shoulder lightly after cautiously bandaging the severe cut on his bicep. He had told her about how he was distracted during the training this morning and had thus ended-up getting injured by a soldier. She stroked his bandaged-shoulder and stared at the numerous nicks and scars on his naked chest absentmindedly, wondering who would've taken care of his wounds if she hadn't been here.

He placed his own gloved-hand over the fingers that were busy caressing his bicep and gently tucked them off of his skin to plant a chaste kiss on the back of her palm. She smiled at the sweet gesture but then gasped when his kiss became more harsh as he began biting and sucking on her skin. He stopped for a brief second to guide his lips upwards and began doing the same to her dainty wrist, placing another wet kiss there. She had no idea how to react to the new kinds of sensations that were passing all over her form because of his touch so she simply watched him plant more of such pleasing kisses around different portions of her arm. It's her working space and she must behave like a professional when working in here but she couldn't help herself from gasping when he pushed her down onto the bed that he was seated upon and got on top of her. Her confused emeralds met his stoic sapphires and he began grinding against her. She moaned in ecstasy and in that very moment, he lowered his head down to capture her inviting lips with his own. Shirayuki, entirely lost in the feeling of his lips against hers, failed to notice how his naughtily roving hands, unclasped the top three buttons of her uniform's tunic. She moaned louder this time as he tugged down the fabric of her tunic below her shoulders to reveal her unblemished skin, exactly as white as her name suggests.

She recalled how they are doing all of this inside the infirmary with her chief Garack Gazelt working right next door. For heaven's sake, she must stop Zen before he can go any further because if her boss sees them in such a compromising position— him lying half naked atop her and devouring her greedily, then it will take no time for the two young lovers in becoming the daily gossip inside this castle. And she doesn't want to find out what his highness Izana will do if he ever hears anything about this from a bunch of chatty maids.

"Zen! Stop! Someone will..aaah..uh...unhhhh.." She moaned and wrapped her arms around his back when she felt him sucking on her collarbones. Damn! How she hates him for doing this to her! He always does things like these to elevate her desires and then leaves her feeling insatiable. His fingers were holding her shoulders so hard that she could actually feel them digging into her skin.

"Zennnnhhhh!" She hissed loudly in elation when he bit into the skin of her neck and then began sucking hungrily, himself eliciting a groan of satisfaction. He was rubbing his member against her skirt, making her underwear even more wet than it already was. Just as he had promised himself, he will enjoy this punishment as much as he can but he will make sure to leave her yearning for more.

.

.

Minutes later, Zen looked down at the heavily breathing woman beneath him and smirked in triumph. Those extremely swollen, parted-lips and clouded emeralds staring tiredly at him tempted him to ravish her skin all over again. And so, he began licking her neck in long strokes, making her whimper in delight. She slid her fingers into his unruly, silver hair, pulling him closer for better access and he began sinking his teeth into her skin, sucking the area with as much passion as he could muster. Somewhere amidst their heavy petting session, a loud knocking reached their ears and the two immediately pulled away to adjust their clothes back on.

The door opened a few seconds later and in came little Ryuu with a pile of his research notes in his small hands. He glanced in the direction of the pair and his aqua-blue eyes noticed how the harshly panting second prince was trying to drape a blanket over Shirayuki's body.

With innocence and concern, the boy asked, "Um..your highness, is she alright?"

Zen smiled at the younger boy and ruffled his hair in adoration. "Yeah..she was just tired so I made her go to sleep." He lied to the twelve-year old.

The Prince picked-up his sword from where it was resting against the table and began striding out of the infirmary. Ryuu's eyes widened when he noticed a bandage wrapped around the prince's bicep and he tugged on his shirt. Zen faltered in his steps and craned his head back to look down at the boy in wonder.

"A-Are _you_ alright, your highness?" He asked hesitantly, lowering his eyes.

"I am good!" He answered cheerfully, "Just make sure to take care of Shirayuki."

The boy nodded his head determinedly and Zen left the room to do a task that is steadily becoming a part of his daily routine— taking cold showers.

* * *

That evening, a few hours after the prince had left Shirayuki in her dazed state, someone knocked on the door to the infirmary. Having made sure that her clothes were perfectly in shape, the redhead pulled open the door only to find her chief standing on the other side, her assistant tightening the loose ends of his bandana.

"Shirayuki uh..Ryuu told me a few hours ago that you've been stung by some unknown bug, resulting in the appearance of zits on your skin." Garack informed.

"Zits?" Shirayuki asked.

"Oh yes, the reddish, skin inflammations that.." Garack paused when her purple irises landed upon a number of red markings on Shirayuki's neck. The chief giggled with a blush when she realised what innocent Ryuu had been talking about and left the room, laughing all the way through the corridors. Yatsufusa, who had also seemed to have noticed something funny about her, left with his cheeks tainted pink.

Completely oblivious about their behaviour, the young herbalist shrugged her shoulders and decided to splash her face with a bit of refreshing cold water. As the girl patted her face dry with a towel, she noticed something red on the skin of her neck. Hurriedly, Shirayuki unbuttoned her tunic and her jaw nearly dropped at the sight. Numerous red love bites glistened tauntingly at her. _Zen!_ She thought, mildly irritated at the fact that now she'll have to find clothes that can cover up most of her skin. Oh! He _really_ is a sly one! He did it on purpose to get back at her for the last time. And not only did the chief but Yatsufusa-san also saw them. How is she going to evade all the gossips that will spread due to these?! Ugh! Shirayuki began buttoning her dress, all the while glaring at the red markings on her skin, plotting for a delicious revenge...

* * *

 **A/N: 'Love Bite Kiss' is when you bite onto a particular part of your partner's skin and then suck on ot to develop a reddening mark, leaving your lasting impression upon them...;D**

 **Zen just marked Shirayuki as his own. Hehe xD**

 **Follow|Review|Share**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	4. A Kiss in Admiration(I)

**Posted on: 04/04/17**

 **A/N: This one will have lots of dialogue and a fluffy ending. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **Day 4: A Kiss in Admiration(I)**

 **Summary: After Zen's punishment, Shirayuki is mad and upset. The second prince must make her realise just how much she means to him...**

* * *

"Just go in there and ask her!" The chief palace pharmacist hissed at the blond haired boy standing next to her right outside of his fellow member's office.

"I..I can't!" He shook his head. Even though Garack Gazelt is his senior and he mustn't defy her orders, this is outrageous. She can't just expect him to burst in there and ask Shirayuki out.

"Come on! You can do it." The chief insisted. Her assistant, Yatsufusa nodded in agreement but the young boy shook his head in negation.

"Look Higata-san, if you don't do it then I'll make you!" Obi added, pulling one of his blades out to threaten the young male pharmacist.

"Why don't you people understand?! What if the prince sees me doing it?" Higata reasoned in fear.

"See you doing what?"

Asked a fifth voice that they hadn't expected to be hearing even in their wildest of dreams— Prince Zen Wistaria. He stood right there infront of them, his hands crossed across his chest as he stared suspiciously at Higata.

"Master!" "Prince!" "Your Highness!" All four of them yelled in unison, addressing the second prince with different titles. From around the corridor, Mistuhide and Kiki, his faithful personal attendants emerged out as well and stared questioningly at Obi.

"Well..um.." Obi lifted his arms in the air to defend himself, "Master, I was never a part of this. The chief talked me into doing this."

"Hey!" The chief glared at Obi.

"What exactly _is_ going on here?" Zen asked, mildly confused, mildly irritated.

"Some kind of unknown bug has bitten Shirayuki and now she's suffering from a lot of Zits on her skin."

Everyone turned their head a bit down and spotted little Ryuu standing right behind the prince.

"Zits?" Zen asked Ryuu worriedly.

"I'd say he's talking about all the love bites that you gave her." muttered Kiki as if she was making a remark about the weather.

"What?!" Both Zen _and_ Mitsuhide asked, blushing furiously.

Kiki shrugged her shoulders, "Everyone knows about it."

" _I_ don't!" whined Mitsuhide and glared at the young prince with a hint of betrayal reflected in his golden irises.

"Don't worry, Master. We already know about this." Obi patted Zen's shoulder in reassurance and winked at him.

"What's a _love bite_?" asked Ryuu, as innocent as ever and looked expectantly at Zen. "Did you hurt Shirayuki?"

Zen coughed awkwardly, trying to keep himself from blushing all over again. "No. I would _never_ hurt, Shirayuki."

"But your highness, "Garack spoke, "She hasn't come out of her office ever since she began working this morning."

"Well, maybe she's trying to hide herself away from all the gossiping staff of this castle because of _your_ love bites." Kiki said it again with an air of nonchalance.

"Tell me what's a love bite." Ryuu asked Obi with a pout, "Everyone seems to know about it."

"Eh! Little Ryuu..I..uh..I think it's the chief's job to do the 'birds and bees' talk with her subordinates." Obi spoke, sweat trickling down his brow as he felt Garack glaring at him again.

"Good idea, Obi." Zen complimented his personal messenger and walked towards the door that leads to Shirayuki's office room, "You guys talk to Ryuu about this while I'll go have a word with Shirayuki."

All of the people standing there, bowed their heads in respect and allowed the prince to converse with his beloved alone.

* * *

When the silverette walked in through the door, he found the red-haired beauty working sincerely on some kind of white flower. Unlike what others had described, she seemed very peaceful but..the moment her emeralds met his sapphires, a frown marred upon her face and she looked away.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly, not even looking at him.

"Shirayuki, I..." Zen inched closer towards her chair and continued, "I am sorry that you have to go through all this chit-chat floating around the castle."

Her frown deepened at that and she whipped her head in his direction, staring icily at his face.

The prince frowned in return, "Look I know you're angry but-"

"You started this!" She shouted angrily.

* * *

"You started this!"

The chief Garack heard Shirayuki yell at the second prince and nodded her head in understanding. Everyone else had decided to leave the two young lovers all by themselves but the chief stayed and pressed her ear firmly to the door so as to listen to their conversation without being indiscreet and then share this juicy gossip with her fellows later on.

"Chief, you shouldn't be doing this." Yatsufusa sweat-dropped.

"Sssshhh..Yatsufusa, they'll hear us!" The chief scolded in a hushed tone and her assistant sighed in disbelief, accompanying the woman in her crime.

* * *

"I know that I shouldn't have teased you and I'm apologizing for it." Zen pleaded.

" _Oh really_? I know you enjoy doing this to me." Shirayuki sneered, poking an accusatory finger at him.

"Look I know what I did was kinda wrong but I wouldn't take it back, I can't! And I don't want to..because I am glad that people saw all those markings on your skin. It'll keep them away from you because they know..they know that _you are mine_." Zen confessed and bent his knees to genuflect before her.

"Zen.." She mumbled in a forgiving tone and the prince smiled gently at her.

Standing back-up, he moved towards the wide open window inside the room and looked expectantly at her. "You don't have to forgive me. Just..let's go out for a while. We can escape all this gossip and enjoy some time in the town." He suggested.

"Um..Okay." Shirayuki nodded her head and jumped out of the widow after him.

The prince caught her at the right moment and cautiously lowered her on the ground so that she could stand. Before escaping out of the Gate of the Poets, Zen grasped her fingers in a light hold and brought his lips down on the back of her palm to place a soft kiss.

"Shirayuki, thank you for bearing with me even after everything that I do to you." He spoke,with his lips lingering against the skin of her fingers. "I can be completely arrogant at times but..I really am glad to have _you_ in my life."

"Zen, you're welcome." The girl whispered. She had never expected such a direct compliment from him but she felt her heart beat faster after hearing those words and confessed one of her own deepest secrets, "I cherish _you to_ _o_ for being a part of my life."

When the second prince saw her smiling affectionately at him, he couldn't help himself from pulling her other palm towards his lips and placing a gentle kiss atop it's back as well. "Thank you, Shirayuki."

* * *

 **A/N: 'Kiss on the Hand' shows the admiration you harbour for having someone in your life.**

 **I just wanted to write something funny this time XD**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! :3**

 **Follow|Review|Share**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	5. Sneaky Kisses

**Posted on: 05/04/17**

 **A/N: I feel like the previous entry wasn't that good but please bear with me. It's a challenge writing a one-shot everyday but yeah..it's a challenge that I've taken up myself so I'll try my best...:)**

 **Again, this one is a sequel to the previous entry. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Day 5: Sneaky Kisses**

 **Summary: It's always entertaining and adventurous to sneak a kiss right under the nose of threat..especially if that threat is none other than the crown prince of Clarines, Izana Wistaria...**

* * *

"Brother, you requested my immediate presence?" Prince Zen asked as he entered his elder brother's workplace after bowing his head in respect. Izana nodded and turned around to face the beautiful view out of the huge window.

Once inside the room, Zen was surprised to find Shirayuki already standing in there. She flashed a warm smile his way and he returned the gesture a bit uneasily as his mind instantly began wondering if it's a coincidence that she has been summoned at the same time as him. Because if it's not a coincidence, then there can only be one other reason for which they have been called in at the same time. And if it's because of this second reason, then he simply cannot allow his beloved to receive the punishment for something that she isn't even responsible. Afterall, it was he who convinced her into joining him in his adventurous escape and exploration of the town yesterday.

"Brother, if this is about me not being at my work desk the other day, then let me inform you that Shirayuki is not responsible for that." Zen spoke in a firm tone.

Touched by his sincerity, she moved closer to him in a covert manner and placing her arms around his neck, rewarded him with a passionate kiss on the lips. Unfortunately, she had to pull-away just seconds later so as to prevent being caught by Prince Izana's scrutinising gaze. For a moment, the second prince stood astounded by her bold move and stared dreamily into her eyes.

"Well..I wasn't going to say anything about you and your work but now that you've mentioned it, _do_ tell me about this daring stunt of yours after hearing what _I_ have to say." Izana spoke, pulling Zen out of his reverie, still facing away from them.

"Uh..y-yes, Brother." Zen nodded at the soon-to-be king's words.

"Alright! Here it goes." Izana passed a hand through his smooth golden locks and gave a long sigh before continuing, "The first prince of Tanbarun, Prince Raji Shenazard is going to arrive here in a week. His younger siblings are also accompanying him this time along with his trusted aide Sakaki. And they want Shirayuki to give them a tour around the towns during their visit."

"I see." muttered Zen quietly.

He was actually busy staring at the red-haired beauty standing just a few inches from him. Her previous act was so unexpectedly pleasant that the young prince is compelled to return the expression of love. He sneaked a glance at his brother who was still staring idly out the open window and grabbed the chance without any second thoughts. Hastily, he pulled Shirayuki by the waist and stared once into her alluring emeralds before locking their lips in a hard kiss which lasted for a good 80 seconds. Luckily, the crown prince of Clarines chose to finally face them right at the moment they pulled away.

When Izana noticed Shirayuki's face a shade darker than the red of her hair as well as Zen's equally unsettling grin, he quirked his impeccable brows into a questioning expression and frowned. However, his elder brother's analysing eyes didn't faze Zen at all. There's always a rush excitement in committing something forbidden right under the nose of danger. Solemn sapphires met with determined ones and Zen smiled cheekily at his brother.

"Well, I've heard rather indecent rumours regarding the two of you. However, I'll excuse your relationship for now as there are far more pressing matters that require my undivided attention." Izana said and waved his hand, dismissing the two.

The second prince winked mischievously at the blushing court pharmacist as they exited the room and caught her by the wrist, dragging her behind a huge pillar.

"What was that?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.

"What was _what_?" She asked, giggling meekly.

At her mortified expression, the prince shook his head and gave her another quick kiss before they parted ways in the corridor.

* * *

 **A/N: 'Quick Kisses' are done in the heat of the moment to surprise your partners or to thank them. Such kisses make them feel loved and cherished.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed...:3**

 **Follow|Review|Share**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	6. Claiming her with a Kiss

**Posted on: 06/04/17**

 **A/N: So, I've decided to put titles to all of these one-shots. Go check out the previous ones for their title.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **Reviews keep a writer alive! :D**

* * *

 **Day 6: Claiming her with a Kiss**

 **Summary: Shirayuki loves him, Zen knows. But she has been way too friendly towards other boys that happen to be of her age. And the second prince is left with no choice but to claim her as his...**

* * *

Jealousy— an emotion that Prince Zen hadn't experienced until he met Shirayuki. The day he realised how much dear he holds her in his heart, he began feeling possessive about her.

Everytime he spotted her with Obi or Higata, he felt like murdering them just for smiling at her. And the worst part? She always smiled back. She still does! Then there is little Ryuu, the luckiest one amongst them all. He gets to spend the most amount of his time in her soothing company and the boy doesn't even know what the second prince feels like doing at such moments. He always gets an urge to banish the men who are either of her age or younger. Then there are times when he sits solemnly in his office, wondering if Mitsuhide likes her as well because he once expressed how lovely she looks. Alright, it was a confession he made under the effects of a drug but still, he admitted it. Well..this leaves Zen in a mental conflict where he entertains the idea of keeping her out of reach of any and every man. Yes! This is exactly how jealous Prince Zen has become ever since he has met Shirayuki.

As if to add salt to his wounded feelings, Prince Raji grinned at her. It has already been three days since the arrival of the first prince of Tanbarun along with his younger siblings. The three have been clinging to her ever since and not even Obi is able to use his authority as a bodyguard to separate them from her. She was explaining them about the significance of Calendulas for maintaining one's health when Raji muttered something incoherent and she smiled. Unconsciously, Zen clenched his fists and grit his teeth. Lord Haruka, who had been talking to him about some internal affairs of the Sereg Knights eyed the young prince suspiciously. Did his lecture irk him to this extent? Worriedly, the older man bowed his head in respect and took his leave but the silverette didn't even notice. He was too busy glaring daggers at the foolish crown prince of his neighbouring country.

What if his brother's words turn out to be true? What if her feelings for him begin to waver once she realises how much she misses her hometown and it's things? No. He simply cannot allow such a thing to turn into reality. With a scary sort of conviction in his persona, he folded the sleeves of his blue-shirt and jumped-off the railing from where he had been watching his beloved converse with the brunette prince. Landing efficiently onto the stone pavement, he stomped towards the duo right past the younger heirs of Tanbarun and Obi, who backed away from him in fear.

In one swift movement of his arm he shoved Raji away from his cherished Redhead and dragged her by the wrist towards a more secluded spot. There, he pushed her against the wall and with his hands braced on both sides to keep her from escaping, he slammed his lips against hers. She turned her head to the side to break the kiss and he frowned, his deep sapphires gleaming with an emotion she has never witnessed in his eyes.

"Zen..what's wrong?" She asked hesitantly because of the anger that was permeating from his form.

"You're mine!" He claimed and aggressively, began licking the delicious cavern of her mouth, making her blush.

"You're mine!" He repeated and began nibbling on her bottom lip.

"I..I am yours.." She mumbled, staring confusedly into his determined furious gaze.

And it was upon hearing that admission from her that he began kissing her again, slowly parting her plump lips with his own and plunged his tongue inside. She gasped at the sudden jolt of an unknown yet pleasing sensation, allowing him to go deeper into her mouth and he entangled his tongue with hers. She responded with equal fervour and latched her arms around his neck to which he pulled her flush against him and deepened the kiss. When he finally released her lips, she was left in a breathless mix of confusion and desire. Zen however, smiled victoriously at the sight of her flushed skin and swollen lips. Well, atleast this will help the men around her in realising that she is already taken and that they shouldn't try to warm their way into someone else's personal belongings. It may lead to a war. With a satisfied grin stretched across his lips, he left Shirayuki in a daze to start preparing for a meeting he'll be having this afternoon.

* * *

 **A/N: I am not that good at writing these but I'll keep practicing. Hope you guys enjoyed...:3**

 **Follow|Review|Share**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	7. A Kiss in Admiration(II)

**Posted on: 07/04/17**

* * *

 **Day 7: A Kiss in Admiration(II)**

 **Summary: Shirayuki expresses her admiration for Zen but somehow she, along with Obi and Ryuu, ends up getting scolded by the second prince...**

* * *

Shirayuki bade a goodbye to Prince Raji and his younger siblings with a smile. Tomorrow will be the last day that they spend in Clarines and she wants to make it a memorable one. So she has decided to take them to the town of Eurekana but for that, first she'll have to consult Zen. With that thought settled in her mind, she began walking back towards the room that she works in alongside her little mentor Ryuu. She was too lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice Obi sitting on a nearby tree branch. Thus, when he landed down right next to her, she gasped, clutching at her chest in shock. On realising that it is just the man whom Zen has appointed to act as her bodyguard, Shirayuki smiled in disbelief at him.

"You need to stop doing this." She punched him in a friendly manner on his bicep and giggled at his antics.

He grinned sheepishly at her, "Sorry Mistress. Just..don't tell the Master, okay?"

She giggled even more at that but agreed nonetheless as they walked back together.

.

.

"Found anything?" asked Shirayuki in worry.

"No" droned Obi in a lethargic tone.

It's only been a few minutes of his Mistress's return to her office and she is in state of panic. The moon is out in the dark sky, signifying that it's time for them to resign to their beds but no, young miss always has to be the hardworking one. Currently, she is looking for a bunch of her documents that she had left carelessly on her work desk this morning. And with her big, sparkly, emerald eyes and pouting lips, she requested Obi to help her in searching for them. Well, he had no choice but to oblige.

"How about I look under Ryuu's desk?" She suggested to herself and then kneeled down before the table to check under it. The sight that greeted her was so unexpected that she yelped in surprise. Hearing her voice Obi rushed back to where she was and himself crouched down next to her, ending-up in blinking his eyes in equal surprise. There, under the desk, in the small space which little Ryuu utilises as his makeshift bed, lay the second prince of Clarines— his highness Zen Wistaria. His silver-white locks were completely dishevelled and he was humming peacefully in his sleep, one arm tucked underneath his neck for support whilst the other laid out.

"Ze-Zen?" Shirayuki whispered, confused at the fact that he was sleeping down there.

Tilting towards her ear, Obi whispered, "How did he even fit there?"

"Oh! His highness came here this evening." spoke a bored tone from behind them and they nearly jumped. _Nearly._ They had to keep themselves from making any noise so as to not spoil the young prince's sleep.

When they craned their heads in a slow motion to face the source of the voice, they found little Ryuu standing on the threshold with a number of parchments in his small hands— Shirayuki's documents.

"You finished them for me?" She asked in a soft tone.

"Yes. I thought that since you are so busy with all the touring that you have to do for the royalties from Tanbarun, I must help you." He stepped in and handed over the sheets to her.

Sitting down cross-legged next to the two teens, he continued to explain, "Just as I finished them, his highness Zen jumped in through the open window and waved at me. He then talked about you Shirayuki..He was very concerned regarding your proper rest. So...I told him that sometimes, you lie down here under my desk to take a nap." He paused to scratch the back of his head for effect, "Um..Prince just decided to take a look down here and I left him to bring in some of the herbs. When I returned..well..I found him sleeping down here."

Shirayuki smiled at the sleeping prince in admiration and stroked his unruly hair out of his eyes. Instinctively, she bent her head towards his face and planted a chaste kiss upon his forehead. "You must've been really tired." She mumbled, her lips lingering against his skin.

After a moment she gasped as she realised what she had done right in the presence of Obi and Ryuu. The two boys exchanged a glance and turned to flash her a questioning look. She blushed furiously, lowering her eyelashes in embarrassment.

"I..uh...I did it because I really admire him." She tried to reason.

Obi quirked his eyebrows and teased, "Is that so? Then Miss, you won't mind if I tell Master about this?"

"No!" She hissed, trying her best to keep herself from shouting and disturbing Zen's sleep. "Obi, Ryuu, both of you won't tell anyone." She ordered in a firm tone.

Obi snickered at her but little Ryuu nodded her head like the good boy that he is. "Um..Shirayuki, I also adore his highness. Can I kiss his forehead too?" The young pharmacist asked innocently.

At the idea, Obi eyes glimmered in mischief and he raised his hand up, "Then, I'll also kiss Master."

That said, Obi puckered his lips in what can only be described as a funny expression and began inching towards Zen's forehead. Ryuu also moved his head closer to have a better view. All the ominous consequences that may fall upon them because of Obi's small joke started swirling around in Shirayuki's head and frantically, she pushed him away.

"Hey!" Obi yelled.

And in the midst of all the chaos, Shirayuki tumbled down, her face falling right on top of Zen's chest, followed by Ryuu, who landed somewhere in the space between the red-haired pharmacist and the second prince. Obi on the other hand, toppled over and his head smacked hard against Zen's, making him groan and flick his eyes open. When his tired sapphires finally managed to take in the sight, he frowned at the trio.

"What..what are you guys doing?" He muttered sleepily.

The three gulped in fright and tried smiling the most innocent smiles that they could.

"Um..Zen, we can explain..."

* * *

 **A/N: Well I just love the trio of Obi, Shirayuki and Ryuu. And I just wanted to write something cute with the three of them so I came-up with this.**

 **Forehead Kisses also signify your admiration for someone.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Drop a Comment.**

 **You can drop some kiss suggestions/requests for the next one-shots on my tumblr: manika-on-a-whim**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	8. True Love's Kiss

**Posted on: 08/04/17**

* * *

 **A/N: I feel like quitting this thing cause barely anyone leaves a review. I mean, all of us writers deserve a feedback about what we write. It's what keeps us alive...**

 **Nonetheless, here's the one-shot for today!**

* * *

 **Day 8: True Love's Kiss**

 **Summary: Princess Rona has been watching the second prince of Clarines and the red-haired pharmacist for a while now and she can confidently say that she finally understands what true love feels like...**

* * *

People tell her that she is too young to understand an emotion as deep as love. But Princess Rona can easily prove them wrong because even though she may have committed some blunders in the past, what she is witnessing at present is Love. And now, she can confidently describe it. It's the way that Shirayuki smiles warmly at Prince Zen and the way he returns the gesture. It's also the way that the second prince of Clarines steals glances at this beautiful redhead. Well, he is staring dreamily at her right now. He is supposed to show them around the town of Eurekana. He decided this on his own and yet, all she has seen him doing is watch the young pharmacist's every single move. It's almost as if she'll vanish within the moment he blinks his eyelids. Yes! This undoubtedly is what they call Love.

Sometimes she sees a similar look in the eyes of her elder brother and that messenger Obi. It's a fleeting look but it is there. Still, their gazes are quite different from the young prince of Clarines. Prince Zen's sapphires have a longing in them. There's is no such longing in her brother's eyes. Or Obi's. Heh! The last time she met Shirayuki, they were in Tanbarun and it's ridiculous that she assumed Obi to be her lover. Surely, he holds the redhead dear in his heart but no, his emotions don't seem to be as strong as that of Prince Zen's. Maybe it's because he is holding himself back. The feline-like man knows that he can never have Shirayuki for she loves Prince Zen just as much as he loves her. Obi understands that he must not get in the way of two people in Love.

And as the silver-haired young man saw Prince Raji disappear alongside some of the guards, he stepped closer towards the girl he has been gazing at for a while now. Obi and Prince Eugena were too busy with some kind of wooden crafts that they failed to notice how Prince Zen sneakily trailed his arms over Shirayuki's waist and turned her around in his embrace so that she was now facing directly at him. She looked surprised at first but then, blushed a shade so dark it could put her hair to shame. Nobody took note of the way Prince Zen smirked at her. Nobody..except for Princess Rona. She watched the prince drag Shirayuki into a secluded alley and lower his head slowly, placing his lips on hers tenderly. He pulled back to stare into her eyes and kissed her again. This time, he kept pressing his lips harder against hers. And although Princess Rona has been taught that eavesdropping is bad, she couldn't help herself. Her young, innocent eyes twinkled as she watched the prince kiss his beloved lady again and again, each time getting fiercer with his movements, Shirayuki trying her best to keep-up with him. It was all so mesmerising...

Taking a last glance at the two young lovers, Princess Rona left them in their privacy and re-joined her brother Eugena, who was busy cheering Obi for a brawl he had participated in. The vision of Shirayuki being kissed and held so dearly by Prince Zen will forever be etched in her memories. She can still remember the extremely strong hold he had around Shirayuki's waist and the redhead's fingers, clutching equally tightly at his shirt. It's almost as if she felt the passion that they were feeling for each-other. The young heiress of Tanbarun can't wait to have her own love story. She grinned joyfully when she saw Prince Zen and Shirayuki return towards them, their hands entwined together in a promising grip.

She giggled at her brother and whispered to him, "Look Eugena, that's true love..and I am finally understanding it a little..."

* * *

 **A/N: 'Lingering Kisses' involve a lot of lip to lip action. They express new and genuine(true) love.**

 **Amongst the female characters, Princess Rona is my favourite. Her young eyes are always gleaming with excitement. She seems like someone who is interested in learning. Well..I wanted to write something from her P.o.V. So this is it...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! :3**

 **Follow|Review|Share**

 **Reviews keep me alive :D**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	9. Goodbye Kiss

**Posted on: 09/04/17**

* * *

 **A/N: First of all, I know that I'm a bit late for today's entry as today is a Sunday in my country India. And on Sundays, we have a holiday so, lets just say I was busy sleeping XD**

 **Secondly, I'd like to thank Leefa, SecretAddition, Guest(who requested me not to quit), FloraWisteria, ephera98 and everyone else who have been reading these one-shots. It really means a lot to me...:')**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Day 9: Goodbye Kiss**

 **Summary: He's going on an official mission and will possibly be engaged in battle. Shirayuki is scared beyond words and it's upto the second prince to console her before his leave...**

* * *

It's almost as if he is doing it for the first time. He has done this task countless times before and he can confidently say that it'll only take a matter of days for him to finish. Still, the genuine look of concern in Shirayuki's emerald irises, struck something inside him. This girl really _is_ selfless. With all of the time that he has spent in her company, he is sure that he has never seen her worry about herself as much as she does for others.

Well, she shouldn't trouble her sweet, little head with thoughts about him being out there on the front lines. Afterall, it's only a small group of bandits. The news arrived a few days ago and immediately, he was ordered by his elder brother to handle a bunch of bandits and assassins who apparently, joined forces and succeeded in invading the Sui Territory. Those wretched men have taken over the law and order there and it has been bestowed upon Zen as the second prince of Clarines to get rid of them. And today just happens to be the day of his departure. He isn't alone as his trustworthy aides are also accompanying him on this trip just like they always do and yet, the pale look of anxiety on Shirayuki's usually cheerful demeanour is stabbing him. She doesn't want him to go. It's cleary visible in her dull irises. Yesterday Obi told him about how she thinks that if a bunch of rogue men can take over an entire territory then they mustn't be judged lightly. She wants Zen to dispatch with a whole troop of the most well-trained soldiers here but the protection of the capital city is far more important than just an ordinary territory. They are not allowed to take more than 20 men with them and Zen is not going to disobey his brother. If his elder brother can trust him then why can't she?

He was about to set off but took an about turn at the last second and walked back to where she was, standing out by the gates, watching them leave, trying to put-up a strong front. Taking a long strand of her hair between his fingers, he touched it to his lips and smiled softly at her. The action made her hitch a breath and she began sobbing. He stroked her hair in reassurance and her treacherous emotions emerged out. She crumbled into a mess of endless tears and shaky sobs. Its not that she doubts him. He has done this numerous times before and has a lot experience out there on the battlefield. And it's only a small matter but still, she hasn't seen him leave for a battle before. Even if it's a piece of cake for them, she can't help herself from worrying over it.

Looking above, Zen found his elder brother watching him console Shirayuki with that ever so enigmatic look in his eyes. For an instant, the two brothers locked eyes and Izana flashed a small smile. Zen can care less about whatever that smile means. He returned his attention back to the girl in his arms. She was busy wetting his coat in her tears. With his hand still atop her head, he pulled her face closer towards his own. Licking a few drops of tears off of her cheeks, he smiled at her and began rubbing his nose against hers.

"I'll see you as soon as I come back..." He whispered, his nose still in contact with hers and she nodded her head cutely like a little child. He patted her head once before turning around, waving his hand all the way till he reached his horse and rode-off.

Shirayuki touched the skin of her cheek where he had licked just a few moments ago and smiled, "Stay safe, Zen..."

* * *

 **A/N: An 'Eskimo Kiss' is not actually a touch of the lips. In this, the partners rub their noses against each-others to greet or to say goodbye(hopeful).**

 **I hope this one wasn't lame.**

 **Please spare me. I know it's really short.**

 **Well then..Follow|Review|Share**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	10. A Promising Kiss

**Posted on: 10/04/17**

* * *

 **A/N: I have decided to post summaries for all my one-shots. Check the previous ones if you feel like...:3**

* * *

 **Day 10: A Promising Kiss**

 **Summary: Prince Zen has finally returned from Sui territory and he is severely injured. Shirayuki is completely broken. It's upto the second prince to reassure her...**

* * *

"Where is he?!"

She ask-yelled at the occupants of the room for the umpteenth time, trying to keep herself from breaking down then and there. She knows that something grave has happened to him and that her friends are just trying to conceal the facts from her for her own good. But hiding the truth from her won't be of any help. If there's someone who can handle his health status then it's her. The chief pharmacist herself asked Shirayuki to take a look at his medical records from the past because she knows that Shirayuki holds a special place in the young prince's heart. They must be frank with her about everything that occurred during that battle even if its only going to hurt her hopes— hopes about him being in perfect form.

When no response but a heart-rendering silence was thrown her way, her mind began creating the worst possible outcomes, making her tremble in fright. She can't believe that even after knowing her for so long they are blatantly refusing to answer her concerned query. Kiki and Mitsuhide kept staring out of that open window in the infirmary whilst Obi stood cross-legged in one far corner, hands shoved in his pockets. Even Ryuu, her little mentor didn't speak a word. If they think that their silence will help alleviate her anxiety then they are so damn wrong. She wants answers! She wants to hear about his condition! She wants to hear something! Anything..anything...to calm the rapidly-hammering heart inside her chest.

"Say something!" She shouted. It is so out of character for her to raise her voice. She has always been calm and collected about everything in her life..everything...even her hair! But this..this love that she holds for the man who freed her from the stigma of orthodox values and guided her to walk on a path chosen by no one but herself..this amazing man needs her..And more than anything, she needs him..One word about him being alright will be more than enough to quench her thirst.

"Obi! Please..." She begged the happy-go-lucky messenger, her shaky-hands clasping his own anxiously.

He passed a hand through his unruly raven locks and decided to go against the orders of being tongue-tied and spoke, "I was attacked from a blind-spot and Master..he..he..he saved me.." Obi mumbled, himself shocked at the fact, "He shielded me with his own wounded body and ended-up earning even more critical injuries..."

"He is speaking with his highness Izana at the moment," When he saw that Obi is ready to spill the beans, little Ryuu joined in, "Although severely injured, he has a report to deliver to his elder highness before being treated."

"What?!" Shirayuki asked in disbelief, her voice barely above a whisper. "What kind of rule is this?"

Mitsuhide and Kiki lowered their heads in shame for they are supposed to protect their master at all times. They mustn't let him suffer with that report all by himself but since they have been ordered to stay out, they have no choice but to oblige.

Shirayuki knew that she shouldn't have let him leave for this mission. Ofcourse it's his duty as a prince but why does he always have to act all strong and be the saviour. Can't he let others handle a few matters? He should! Instead of acting all high and mighty, he must rely more on his aides for assistance.

"Mistress..I-"

The door to the infirmary slammed open and in came Garack Gazelt, followed by her faithful assistant Yatsufusa. "Clear the room everyone!" She ordered, her hands resting within the pockets of her lab coat.

Amidst the shuffling of people's feet out of the room, Shirayuki yelled, "I am not going anywhere!", making a declaration as defiantly as possible.

Her resolute gaze met with that of her senior's calculative one and after a moment, Garack sighed in defeat. She understands about Shirayuki's closeness with the young prince and that it can be of help during his treatment as he will need a lot of emotional support. Thus, she nodded her head once at the young pharmacist and ushered everyone else out of the room, closing it behind her.

A minute later, the doors burst open again and this time, the second prince of Clarines staggered inside. "Shirayuki" he called in a feeble tone and immediately felt his body being ensnared in her warm embrace. Her arms roved over his back, clutching onto him as tightly as if her life depended on it. He returned the gesture by encircling her slender waist with a single arm as the other was fractured. "Zen" she whispered in a shrill tone and began sobbing hysterically. She hasn't shed this many tears ever since the incident where she was kidnapped by a band of pirates. He wants to pull her into his arms and hide her from this harsh society but sadly, he can't..He is in a condition too battered to do anything.

"Hehe.." He giggled out wearily, stroking one of her loosened red strand behind her ear, "I promised..to see you as soon as I come back..and here I am..."

"Hmmm" she nodded, wetting his already dirty coat with her tears of happiness. So what if he is not completely in good shape? Atleast he is alive and breathing..holding her close by his arm.

"Shi..Shirayuki..." He wheezed-out in a warning tone before passing out into her small arms, his head lolling in the crook of her neck. Because of his weight, she stumbled back and bumped into the bed, falling over it, him on top of her. If he were awake, he would've made some naughty joke about this and kissed her. Another wave of tears cascaded down her cheeks and she wiped them hastily. She mustn't wallow in her worries. In times like these, she must act strong like he does and she must begin treating his injuries.

After laying him down in a comfortable position on the bed, she rushed to get some towels and a bucket of water. According to what she has assessed from a glance, most of his serious injuries are over his torso. With that thought settled, she cautiously removed his coat and blood-drenched shirt to have a look at his wounds. The sight that greeted her eyes almost made her give out in horror. Aside from the fractured right arm, there was a huge gash that ran diagonally from the top of his left shoulder, ending at his waist. Then there were indentations as if he was scraped and stabbed by daggers along with other minor cuts and bruises. Also, she saw blood trickling out of a deep cut over his right cheek. Puffing-up her cheeks, she dunked a towel in the bucket full of antiseptic-mixed water and began cleaning his wounds.

.

.

When he blinked his eyes open, he took in the sight of his bandaged form and turned his head to the side to find a red-haired young lady sleeping on a chair. He shifted into a sitting position and realised that her head was actually resting on his chest. It wasn't his intention to disturb her sleep but his movements made her to instantly straighten up. When she noticed him yawning and smiling sweetly at her, she gasped. And in the next moment, he was tackled by another one of her heart-warming hugs. Luckily this time he was able to lift both of his arms and he pulled her further in for a tight embrace. He felt something wet dropping over the skin of his naked chest and realised that she has started crying yet again.

He pulled her back by the shoulders and looked down at her in concern, "Shirayuki?"

The young pharmacist merely shook her head and continued shedding more tears. "It's nothing..it's just..you have been unconscious for three days now and I could hardly keep myself together. I haven't even eaten in a while as I completely lost my appetite..." He wiped away her teary eyes and nodded his head, "Zen..I was...I was so scared..Next time you act reckless, just remind yourself that there are people waiting for your return..."

In that moment, after hearing her words, he felt more loved than he has ever been in his life. He realised just how important he is to this girl. She doesn't give a damn about his position as a prince. She genuinely cherishes his presence in her life. He is really glad to have found someone who actually loves him for who he is...

The young man placed his palms around her wet cheeks and smiled, "It's alright..I'm here, Shirayuki. I will always be..I promise."

His sincere sapphire gaze bore into her anxious emeralds and he doesn't know if it was an impulse or just a craving to touch her after being away for so long but he lowered his head and captured her inviting lips into a kiss full of promises— promises about him never leaving her side..promises about him always returning to her..promises about him making sure to never worry her like this ever again...

Pressing his lips harder against hers, he repeated, "I'm here..."

* * *

 **A/N: Believe me! This isn't how I had intended to write this one-shot but this story had a mind of it's own...XD**

 **Prepare yourself for some smut in the next one...**

 **Well, review if you enjoyed reading this part.**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	11. Amorous Kisses

**Posted on: 11/04/17**

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone!**

 **Just to make it clear: none of these stories are pre-planned. I go with the flow and write them accordingly every morning.**

 **Yep! Every morning when I wake-up, the first thing that pops in my head is these one-shots and what I am going to write today.**

 **I re-read the last entry I made and begin to formulate the plot summary. Afterwards I expand it into a story. Well..it takes about two hours to finish and then proofread a story everyday.**

 **Then I go around a bit to chill-out, have some tea and finally post it.**

 **Warning! Smut Ahead XD**

* * *

 **Day 11: Amorous Kisses**

 **Summary: Zen is supposed to have a health check-up from Shirayuki after a week of his return from his victory in Sui. But he ends-up doing something else and yet he is left unsatisfied...**

* * *

"Z..Zh...Zennnnhhhh..."

Another throaty moan escaped the treacherous lips of the young palace pharmacist when she felt the second prince trailing wet kisses all the way down her nape. She is supposed to be performing a health check-up on this man pleasing her and yet here she is, lying face down on the infirmary's bed, him on top of her. With her hands held captive at her sides, it is practically impossible for her to oppose him and so, she willingly accepted the waves of pleasure surging throughout her whole form.

He stopped amidst his heavy titillations just to turn her around and began kissing her luscious lips with a fiery passion. It has been a week since he last saw her. At that time, he was in no state to perform any strenuous activities because of the severe injuries that he suffered during the battle in Sui. And she? She was too busy mulling over his wounded form that all she could do was sob and shed tears. Just the memory of that day made him kiss her with even more fervour than before. He wants to muster all his feelings in this one kiss. Shirayuki has no idea about how much she has changed him. Before, he was merely an arrogant prince running away from his duties. But now, he is as ambitious as any royalty should be. And its all thanks to her. But becoming an ideal prince for his country won't be enough. Along with that, he also wants to be the man whom this young maiden is proud of..the man whom this young woman can proudly stand next to..the man whom she can rely on with regards to anything and everything there is...

They pulled away to stare intently into each-other's eyes and before the red-haired beauty could even catch her breath, the silverette captured her lower lip between his teeth. She inhaled deeply when he began nibbling on it and moved her fingers in his soft, silver locks, entangling and pulling at the strands in ecstasy. Her action pleased his stiff muscles and he began kissing her again, her bottom lip sandwiched between his own. But that wasn't enough for him. After being away from her on that battlefield for so long, he wants so much more. In between their kissing session, he turned them over so that she was now lying on top of him. And with his desperation barely concealed, he snaked his hands underneath the skirt of her dress, pushing her forward by the thighs onto his aching need. She felt him harden even more at the contact with her covered core and her breasts perked-up. Sighing sensually into the kiss, she arched forwards onto him and moaned louder as her bosom pressed against his chest. She maybe enjoying this just as much as _he is_ but she also knows that they must stop..stop before it's too late...

Begrudgingly pulling her fingers out of his hair, she shoved his chest away by her arms, stopping him from kissing her swollen lips any longer. "Zen..you need rest." She spoke breathlessly, trying to sound as persuasive as possible in her dishevelled state.

"I am." He declared in an irritated tone and reclaimed her lips, jamming his tongue inside the cavern of her delicious mouth. She mewled but still tried to pry his strong arms off of her thighs. Her rejection aroused him even more and he growled, his fingers passing over her underwear. She hitched a breath and snapped her eyes shut in pleasure, drawing herself more towards his hardening member.

She mustn't be doing this. She is supposed to take care of him while he rests and here they are, snogging and pleasing each-other inside the infirmary! What if the chief decides to swing by and catches them in the moment? Or worse..what if little Ryuu chances upon them like this? It will be bad; both for his innocent eyes _and_ for their reputation. In the eyes of people who don't know about them, they are just two really close friends. But their relationship has gotten far more promiscuous than anyone could ever imagine. Their love for each-other is driving them into committing an act of unadulterated passion and sensuality. But Shirayuki knows that this isn't the right time. They must restrain their emotions before things go out of their hands.

"Zen..." She pleaded the man who was now busy with her lovely neck.

On hearing her request, he bit into the skin near her pulse in frustration and began sucking thirstily. He can do this all day and still, he will keep yearning for more. Reluctantly he pulled back, pouting like a child at her. She never allows him to take it any further than this. These lingering touches and breath-taking kisses are annoying him to no end. Damn he wants her. He wants her so much...

"I want you so badly that it hurts.." He whispered, looking dazedly at the slowly developing hickey on the unblemished skin of her neck.

She shook her head firmly, her blush and embarrassment completely replaced by a serious look, "No Zen..it hurts because you were injured in a battle and your body still needs to rest."

He frowned at her explanation and kissed her again. "Fine. If that's what you think.."he mumbled, his lips nipping at her throat, "..but the moment I get out of these bandages, I'll have you."

"We'll see that." She smiled challengingly and pecked him on the lips once before getting off of him, his hands already missing the touch of her creamy thighs.

He laid down on the bed and frowned again. Fine then..This is the last time that he'll listen to her request. If she tries rejecting his ministrations the next time, he'll have no choice but to punish her..

As she began examining his healing wounds, he stared raptly at her and convinced himself, "I will have you..."

* * *

 **A/N: There are two reasons for me writing these smut fics:**

 **1) There are hardly any m-rated Zenyuki fanfics whilst there are so many for the Obiyuki fandom. So, I decided to write some on my own.**

 **2) I always think of their relationship as a rather kinky one. Forgive me for my perverted thoughts ;}**

 **So..I hope you guys enjoyed reading this just as much a I enjoyed writing it...**

 **Comment and share your thoughts..:3**

 **Post requests here or on my tumblr: manika-on-a-whim**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	12. Whispering a Kiss

**Posted on: 12/04/17**

* * *

 **A/N: Today was a really busy day. First, I had a test. Then, I had to go to the parlour. And now, after a bath, I finally wrote this.**

 **Hope you guys will like it! :D**

 **Reviews are always appreciated...:3**

* * *

 **Day 12: Whispering a Kiss**

 **Summary: Zen is out of the infirmary and back in shape. He pays Shirayuki a visit to give her a message...**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the mid of summer and Shirayuki was busy helping out Ryuu in the garden. She hasn't seen Zen since three days and is wondering if he is doing fine with all those wounds hurting him all the time. She can still remember her body being pinned down on her stomach and him laying kisses along her nape. And the way he pulled back just to turn her around and kiss her lips, chewing on her bottom lip in the process. She inhaled sharply at the memory and she swears that one of these days she'll end up naked in his bed and she still thinks it wouldn't be right for them to commit an act so deep.

I'm not ready yet... She thought, fearing the whole thing all together. Words aren't enough to describe how nervous she is. Sex is something that scares her everytime she thinks about him..about how much she loves him..about how easily she can mess-up their whole love-making, which is exactly why she needs to tell him that she isn't ready to take this next step.

"Shirayuki?" Ryuu called out to her and she jumped.

"Y-Yes!" She bent her knees to reach his eye-level.

"I've been calling you for a while now. Is something wrong?" the little pharmacist asked in concern.

"I..I was-"

"Oh! Hey Master!"

She heard Obi's voice and turned around only to find a very smugly smiling second prince of Clarines striding towards him. There was a resolute sort of gleam in his eyes to counter his eerie smile. He walked right past his faithful messenger and sidestepped little Ryuu and it was too late when she realised that he was actually heading straight towards her. Grabbing her hand by her dainty wrist, he dragged her along with him much further towards the flowers and finally his steps came to a halt. Her confused emerald irises glanced into his unwavering sapphires and she felt herself drowning. She can't help herself as his eyes have a depth in them— a depth which is far more enticing than those widespread seas surrounding Clarines. She gazed and gazed and gazed into his endless pools of blue, wondering what could've possibly made him rush to her like this.

Suddenly he lowered his head and inched his lips closer towards her ear, ignoring the watchful topazes of his messenger or the innocently staring teals of the youngest pharmacist. He could care less of what they see or what they think about him. Exhaling-out a hot breath on the shell of her ear, he licked her earlobe, making her shiver at the pleasing effect his touch brought with him. Gently he began nipping at the soft skin there and she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning at the sensation.

"Shirayuki.." He breathed-out huskily, "I'll have you..soon..."

Whispering that one sentence in a firm tone, he pulled away from her and strode out of the garden without even sparing so much as a glance at her face, leaving her in a wanton state. Thankfully, no one noticed the way he nipped and kissed her ear. From the position that they were standing at, it felt as if Prince Zen was whispering sweet nothings into the ear of the young pharmacist. Little Ryuu gazed questioningly at the retreating form of the second prince and as Zen left without answering the boy, his gaze moved towards Obi, who scratched the back of his head and grinned tensely at the young boy genius.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaannndd...we're back to the teasing ;)**

 **Drop a review about what you think.**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	13. Kissing away her Fears

**Posted on: 13/04/17**

* * *

 **A/N: And here I thought I was the perverted one. People have started requesting for lemons XD**

 **Well, how should I put this? This is a kiss one-shots book. Not a lemon book. But I promise to add some stronger lemons in the coming chapters. Afterall, it's still the 13th entry. We have 17 more to go ;)**

 **Anyways, Enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **Day 13: Kissing away her Fears**

 **Summary: Shirayuki is not ready to give herselves completely to Zen and because of this, she is scared that she is hurting him. How will Zen react to this?...**

* * *

"Master!"

Obi burst in through the balcony of his bedchambers, calling him at the top of his lungs.

"What is it?" He asked in a tired voice. He has been working for about 32 hours now and he is in desperate need of rest.

"Master, it's..it's about your Mistress.." Obi muttered uneasily and lowered his topaz irises.

"What about her?" he asked, using a hand to cover his yawn.

"She..she..", the trusted messenger of the second prince spoke, feeling shameful of himself, "She's gone missing.."

Within a single blink of his eyes, he heard the ruffling of the bed covers and found the second prince standing in his boots, guiding his arms through the sleeves of one of his blue shirts and searched around for his sword, which he strapped at the left side of his waist when he found it. Hurriedly, he grabbed Obi's arm and pulled him along out of his room.

"I'm sorry, Master. It's all my fault. I was supposed to guard her and I-"

"Shut up, Obi! You did your job well. If she still managed to escape your watch, then it simply means that she doesn't want people to find her." explained the young prince in a ragged tone.

A second later he ordered, "Obi, go inform all the palace guards about this and ask them to begin searching for her immediately. If anyone defies you, use your authority as the messenger of the second prince."

"Understood" the feline-like man uttered and left to pass the order amongst the guards.

.

.

After searching around hectically for an hour, Prince Zen sighed haggardly, ramming his fist in the nearest wall. He checked her dorm room, her workplace, the medicine room, all the gardens and greenhouses and even at the infirmary. Running-off like this from right under the nose of his watchful messenger is a feat in itself. But the question that is bugging him, is why would she run and hide? Sagging his shoulders in defeat, he looked-out at the palace forest in the darkness of the cloudy night. Suddenly his sapphires widened in shock and he looked more interestingly at the forest surrounded by the boundaries of the castle. And in the next instance, he was jumping off the railing. Landing in one fluid motion,he began running towards the forests as fast as his feet could carry him.

.

.

By the time he reached that spot, it had started raining and he was completely drenched in droplets falling relentlessly over the earth. But thankfully, he found her sitting with her head bowed on one of the fallen pillars in that place.

"Shirayuki!" He called, gasping for much needed breath because of all the running that he has done to reach here.

Startled by the familiar voice, she trembled and slowly arched her head up to meet his patiently waiting gaze. But when his sapphires met her wet emeralds, all the relief drained from his pallor for her eyes weren't wet because of the endless rain but her own tears. She was crying! All by herself and in the middle of the night. He rushed towards her and shook her by the shoulders.

"Shirayuki..what's..what's wrong?" He asked, wiping her tears with his thumbs as gently as possible.

"Zen!" She shrieked, crying even harder than before, "Zen..Zen..I..I.."

Crouching down before her, he stroked her hair softly and waited. After sobbing for a while, she began again, "Zen..am _I_ hurting you?"

His eyes widened within the fraction of a second and he looked down surprised at her. Hurting? Why would she be? If there's one good thing that has happened in his duty-bound life, then it's her. And he can answer this again and again without any second thoughts.

"Why are you saying this?" He asked, his eyes pained.

"Because.." she sobbed, "Because I..rejected Zen.."

When he stared at her with a clueless expression, she added in a feeble tone, "Zen..you want to take our relationship further ahead. But..I..I am not ready for this. I'm not ready to give my body to you..I want to..but I'm scared..." She covered her face with her palms and began sobbing even more harshly.

The second prince could only eye her with fury— fury at his own self. He wants to do it with her. He wants to claim her completely as his own but if his wishes are things that are scaring her, then there's no need for them to be fulfilled. He will suppress his desires forever and still be at her side if that is what it will take for her to stay. He will love her for the rest of his life and even after his death. Love-making isn't as important to him as having her by his side.

"If this is the reason for you running away from me into a forest, then I don't want it.." He shook his head resolutely, "I would hate you ever thinking that you are hurting me when it's actually me causing you such pain."

"Nhhho!" She hiccupped, "Zen it's not your fault. It's just..I'm just..scared..."

He smiled at her confession, recalling a similar conversation between them that coincidentally occurred in this very same place. It has become kind of like their secret spot. "It's okay..I'll wait.." He assured her with a smile.

"You..you _will_?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, I _will_." He affirmed.

"Now then," he spoke, standing back on his feet. Bringing his hands out, he picked her up in his arms like a princess. Forgetting everything about the heavily falling rain, he lowered his face near hers and captured her lips in an open-mouthed kiss. She closed her eyes at his touch and he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue within her mouth, sucking on her lips hard. After a few minutes of licking and kissing, he pulled back and they both inhaled a breath, staring intently into each-other's orbs. And with an earnest gaze he mumbled again, "I'll wait..."

* * *

 **A/N: I'll be completely honest with you guys. I was in a writer's block. I totally had no idea about how to continue this from the previous part.**

 **Well, this idea suddenly came to me while I was listening to the song "Escape" by Enrique Iglesias.**

 **The lines: 'You can run, you can hide but you can't escape my love ' are the ones that helped me come up with this one-shot.**

 **I hope you guys liked it...:3**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	14. An Inviting Kiss

**Posted on: 14/04/17**

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! Since I've got the green signal from you dear readers, I'll take this to the next level..;)**

 **Except for one Guest, who actually said its upto me since its my book. Thank you for the support pal cause I'll do just that :D**

 **Oh! And hello there 'kana nishizono'. Good to hear that you're an Indian too. Atleast now I know that there are Indian fans of this series out there...:)**

 **Here's today's entry. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Day 14: An Inviting Kiss**

 **Summary: After turning down Zen's advances, Shirayuki should've been fine but its the exact opposite. She is craving for some action. Frustrated by her desirous feelings, she goes to Zen herself...**

* * *

It's been a week ever since that conversation they had in the midst of a forest, during a heavy rainfall. And ever since that talk, she has been getting wet dreams, waking-up in her bed sheets all sweaty. It's like every single time she tries closing her eyes, she dreams about him pinning her down onto the bed-sheets, positioning his throbbing erection at her aching opening. And right when he is about to thrust himself in, she wakes up, gasping for breaths.

She tried to distract herself with the maintenance of the herb gardens and by reading medical records and herbal books. And when even that didn't work, she had no other choice than to resort to the act of pleasing herself. But truth be told, touching herself is nothing more than a fake means to ease ones desires. What she truly wants is his masculine hands fulfilling her cravings. It's hard to believe that just a week ago she was crying in fear about such intimacy and now she is the one desperately pining for it.

One such night full of yearning and frustrations, she marched out of her room in search of him. She doesn't care about behaving like a dignified lady and she isn't scared anymore. Yes there are ounces of that fear circulating in her veins but she is sure that he can help her get over them.

Reaching his office, she opened the door and stepped inside without so much as a courtesy of knocking. Upon her entrance, the three usual occupants of the room— Mitsuhide, Kiki and he himself tilted their heads up from their papers to look at her with quirked brows. With one gesture of his hand, the second prince's personal aides left the room to provide them some privacy.

"Need something?" He asked casually, scanning through the he had on his desk papers and signing them in quick succession.

She had been so determined whilst striding towards his office but now, when she is actually facing him, she is feeling self-conscious and hesitant to confess her true wishes. Why can't he just be himselves and grab this chance to claim her?

At her silent response, he clicked open a small box that had been lying unattended on his desk. Inside, there were chocolate-flavoured tarts that appeared to be freshly prepared.

"A gift from Zakura-dono." He picked one up and ate it completely. "Want some?" He asked but she was too busy staring dazedly at the remnants of the tart's cream on his index finger.

It's as if her instincts began manipulating her and she moved closer. Taking a hold of his palm, her glazed emeralds looked into his deep sapphires. When he flashed her a questioning glance, she inhaled a breath and much to his shock, put his index finger to her tantalizing lips. After placing a gentle kiss on it, she parted her lips and took the tip into her mouth. And as she began sucking on it, he released an almost inaudible groan in satisfaction. Pleased by his response, she began sucking harder on it, all the while staring intently into his dark eyes.

He bent his torso and whispered huskily in her ear, "You want the real thing?"

She responded by swirling the tip of her tongue around his finger seductively. He narrowed his eyes into a pleased expression and watched as she bobbed her lips over his finger, adding in nibbles from time to time. It was a very titillating site for him and yet shocking at the same time. A few days ago she was scared at the mere prospect of performing something so intimate and now, she is practically asking him to do it to her against the nearest wall. His nether region began hardening as noticed the longing in her eyes.

"Shirayuki.." He asked throatily, "..can I have you?"

She finally took his finger out of her mouth, making a popping sound in the process and slowly licked her lips, her eyes solely focused on his'. Then, in a desperate tone, she breathed out, "Yes..."

* * *

 **A/N: 'Finger Kisses' are suggestive kisses that express you are in an extra romantic mood ;}**

 **Oookay! That's it!**

 **A lemon for the next chappie! :3**

 **Comment your thoughts.**

 **You can also suggest some ideas if you want them in the coming parts.**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	15. Kiss and Please

**Posted on: 15/04/17**

 **A/N: Okay, the title is very lame so please don't judge me XD**

* * *

 ***WARNING* Lemon ahead!**

* * *

 **Day 15: Kiss and Please**

 **Summary: Zen and Shirayuki finally succumb to their desires and please each-other...**

* * *

"Shirayuki.." He asked throatily, "..can I have you?"

She finally took his finger out of her mouth, making a popping sound in the process and slowly licked her lips, her eyes solely focused on his'. Then, in a desperate tone, she breathed out, "Yes..."

* * *

 _Yes..._

The minute she uttered that one monosyllabic word, he felt a wave of elation hit his heart. A week ago he promised her that he will wait for her forever if he has to and now, it looks like his patience is being rewarded. Grabbing her by the arm, he dragged her out of his office, heading straight past his two faithful aides, fully-aware that they won't try to interrupt his privacy. In the heat of the moment, he took her to that secret spot that they share within the dense forests surrounded by the castle walls.

There he pushed her against the trunk of a tree and wasted no time in crashing his lips over hers. She gasped at the suddenness of the act and he seized this chance to slide his tongue in. As his own tongue entangled with hers, a rush of pleasure coursed through their forms and she closed her eyes to deepen the kiss. Moving his right arm from the side of the trunk, he began trailing it slowly from her neck to her chest and from there, tracing it down her abdomen, he finally stopped it at the hem of her skirt. Without hesitating, he guided his palm beneath the cloth and started stroking her inner thighs. When he heard a moan in response, he smiled and moved his fingers towards her underwear. Today, nothing is going to stop him. Everytime he is around her, he is holding himself back for her sake but now that she has asked for this herself, he can do what he has been waiting for all these months. Shirayuki is complacent enough and wants this just as much as _he_ does. And so, when they finally broke the kiss, she immediately latched her lips around his neck and began kissing a wet trail along the nuance, all the way to his collarbones, where she hastily unbuttoned his shirt to continue her kisses all over his chiselled chest. Groaning huskily, he used his fingers to push aside the fabric of her underwear and eagerly inserted his index finger within her clit.

"Aaaahhhnn..hhnnn..nnnaaaahhnn..." Sensual sounds were all that she could elicit with her lips resting over his bare chest when he began jamming his finger in and out of her. And just when she felt herself about to release, he pulled his finger out in a torturously slow motion, only to begin his ministrations again, this time putting two fingers to use. Like a preying wolf, he watched his mate, making all those ecstatic noises that he never thought she would. She was practically dripping with her juices and as she began bucking her hips around his fingers, he added a third one, allowing her to hump on them desperately.

"Uhhhnnnn...hnnn..nn..nuhhhnnhhh..Zennnhh..." She cried in pure bliss and bit on his shoulder hard as she came all over his hand.

When he tried to pull-out, she clamped her legs around his fingers and shook her head, "Noo..p-p-plea..se don't..I'm still so sensitive over there."

He complied to her request and kissed her again, using his other hand to guide one of her free palms towards his hardening crotch. When she felt the twitch beneath the fabric of his pants, she began caressing her fingers gently over the region. With a low growl he pulled away from her and took down his pants and boxers in one swift motion. Her eyes widened at the size of the huge bulging member as it sprang-out and stood erect at her. With his same free hand, he directed her palm towards his throbbing member and instinctively, she encircled her fingers around him. Instantly at her touch, he hitched a breath and curled his fingers that were still within her, making her cum again. She tried to clamp her legs again but this time, ignoring her pleas, he pulled his three, soaking fingers out of her and began lapping at her juices all the while staring deeply into her eyes. Unconsciously, as she watched him, she tightened her hold around his prick and he gasped.

At his reaction, she squeezed him again and he bit on her earlobe, hissing into her ear, "Shi..Shirayukihh..harder.."

Following his command, she squeezed him again but he shook his head in negation. Placing his own fingers around hers, he squeezed really hard and her eyes widened. It's the first time that she has touched him there and honestly, she has no idea how to please him. Thankfully, he is helping her understand the kind of petting he desires. When he removed his fingers, she herself pressed his member hard enough to make him groan and then looked into his eyes for affirmation.

He nodded his head with his eyes glazed, "Just like that.."

And she _did_. She squeezed and pressed him again and again until her intuition guided her and she began pulling him back and forth. She recalled how she had felt compelled to touch his finger with her lips and even remembered his words.

 _You want the real thing?_ He had asked huskily.

She looked up so that her dazed emeralds met his intense sapphires and nodded her head. Then, slowly, she placed her lips over the tip of his cock and planted a gentle kiss on it. He groaned at her sexy yet sweet gesture and anticipated excitedly about her next move. She closed her eyes and began parting her lips, languidly encasing him into her hot mouth. He watched as she bobbed her head over him and unbuttoned her shirt to play with her mounds. Kissing each one, he placed his palms around each one and began kneading them. And as she moaned and increased the pace of her mouth, he pulled himself out right in time to sandwich his member between her breasts and shot out his cum all over her chest.

They lied down on the grassy-bed to catch their breath but kept their gazes fixed onto each-others'. This is the first time that Shirayuki has touched him there and he swears that her dainty hand felt so great as compared to his own. The same can be said for her. She never thought that she is capable of taking in three fingers at once. It was an inexplicably sensuous experience.

"Zen?" She asked as they stared at the starlit sky, "I think people must be looking for us?"

"Relax, Shirayuki," he smiled, "Let them keep searching."

"B-But Zen-"

He shut her up by his lips and spoke within the kiss, "Second round..now." He declared in a rasp-tone and then added, "And this time, I'll be more rough.."

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo..I can't believe I just wrote this! *Blushes madly* I mean, even with all the works that I've written, this is my second lemon, first one being a SasuSaku one-shot (Read 'Embers of Passion: The Last Time').**

 **I hope it wasn't too bad..**

 **Comment down your views and tell me if you'd like another in the coming chapters.**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	16. Intimate Kisses

**Posted on: 16/04/17**

* * *

 **A/N: Haha XD So you guys didn't expect that much smut in the previous part? Well, I myself have no idea how I wrote it. Words just kept flowing while I typed it. Btw I'm really glad you guys liked the lemon in the previous chappie :3**

 **I'll write more in some of the coming chapters just as the summary of this book says.**

 **And about kana nishizono's idea. Well, I have that in my mind. It won't be suitable to include it in here. I'll write a separate 3-shot book for that. I want to write it properly and seriously, right now I don't have time.**

 **Currently my workload includes:**

 **#1: A Chance at Redemption**

 **#2: Bending the ways of Fate**

 **#3: 30 Kisses in April**

 **Well then, enjoy this part!**

* * *

 **Day 16: Intimate Kisses**

 **Summary: Shirayuki has heard about Zen's date with a nobility. Before she thinks something bad, Zen has to go talk about it with her...**

* * *

They didn't see each-other for two days after their extremely romantic session in the forest. It was an experience that he can never describe in words and it is because of this experience that he completely forgot about the request that he had made to his brother after Shirayuki's return from Lyrias. She had been sent there for some reports but got stuck there due to the outbreak of an unknown disease. It was only last night when his brother came to pay him a visit that he recalled about his request. He had asked the crown prince Izana if he can allot Shirayuki a room inside the castle and much to his surprise, his brother agreed. Izana even said something about her being worthy of it. Well, not to mention but his elder brother also said something about not making any secret moves..Eh..hem! Anyways, it's not like she is going to be alone. His three personal aides are also moving in with her. Plus, he also has to make it clear to her about the match-making ball and that his date was none other than Kiki. Although the thing that is bugging him is that he has to go and talk to her about this, knowing that he is still feeling pretty shy after what he did to her in the forest that fateful night.

As he made his way through the endless corridors in the black of the night, he found her in the room he had asked Obi to escort her to. Panting heavily, he walked into the room.

"Ah..Zen!" She called on seeing him but immediately blushed when she recalled about that particular night.

A blush creeped-up his cheeks as well when he saw her. He cleared his throat to compose himself and went on to explain that everything about his date with Kiki was a fake in order to follow his brother's wishes without even considering the prospect of marriage.

She smiled at him, "It's alright. I don't mind."

His eyes widened slightly, "You don't mind that I went on a date?"

She began shaking her palms in negation, "No, that's not it! I didn't mean to say that I didn't mind..When I heard about it, my heart was beating so fast that it refused to slow down. It's just that I knew you would explain the situation to me and so, I.."

"Were you waiting for me to come?" He asked in a low tone.

"Waiting..rather...actually rather than that, I was planning to go see you instead..." She explained with a faint blush and looked down.

His eyes widened even more at her confession and his cheeks tinged a slight shade of pink. Bringing his hand out, he placed it atop her head and pulled her face closer. Then, he inched his lips towards her and instinctively, she closed her eyes. With a sort of conviction in his form, he planted soft kisses on both of her closed eyelids and stared at her.

"Sorry.." He muttered, his voice barely above a whisper, eyes silhouetted by his lovely, silver hair.

Confused, she opened her eyelids and glanced at him. "Sorry..for what?"

"Sorry for not coming to you sooner..Sorry for avoiding you after that night...I'm sorry, Shirayuki..sorry...I was selfish.." He spoke, his earnest sapphires never leaving her wondering emeralds.

She smiled gently at him, "It's okay..I understand..."

His eyes widened even more if that is even possible and he smiled back. This girl..she is the only one who truly understands him..understands the man that he is behind this mask of a proper prince. Most of his childhood, his dreams were plagued by the death of his only friend Atri and he kept thinking whether he'll ever find someone whom he can trust without a doubt..someone who won't respect him because of the strong title that he holds but because of who he is.. And this genuine love came to him on one fated day..in the form of a beautiful girl with an unusual shade of red hair and breathtakingly green eyes. Moving forward, he kissed her on the lips.

"Well..I don't have much time.." He spoke when he pulled away and stood up before continuing, "I have to tell you that for some reason, ever since your return from Lyrias..my brother's perception of you has changed somewhat.."

He sighed, "Even so, simply waiting for his approval won't do us much good and that is why I asked him if you could move into the castle under my name."

She looked way too surprised on hearing that. "In the castle?!"

He smiled at her reaction, "Must be a surprise for you but he has agreed.." He pulled out a big, golden-coloured key and handed it over to her, explaining her everything about her new room in the East Wing of the Wistal Castle.

"Okay." She nodded once obediently.

Seriously, she has no idea how adorably seductive she is whenever she is talking and behaving innocently. It just makes him want to touch her again. That night they only went so far as to please each-other. They never did the actual thing because the second prince himself thinks that it isn't the right time. However, there is no harm in satisfying each-other's desires once in a while especially now that she has openly allowed him to.

Staring once again at the golden key in her hands, he smirked and moved his lips, aiming them at her jaw. There, he placed a long, lingering kiss and whispered against her skin, "I'll see you tonight..."

* * *

 **A/N: Not good enough, right? Meh! I had nothing in mind so I decided to use this part of the manga. Seriously, you guys have no idea how hard it is to come-up with a one-shot every single day. But I'll keep trying for all you dear readers..:3**

 **Both the Kiss on Eyelids and Jaw Kiss are shared between very intimate lovers.**

 **Another heavy lemon in the next part ;)**

 **Comments Please!**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	17. The Kissing Game

**Posted on: 17/04/18**

* * *

 **A/N: Well..there's no easy way to put this. I fell sick and failed to write this one-shot sooner.**

 **Anyways, I checked the stats and found that this book has actually reached 1.8k views. Thanks for making this cone true! :3**

 **Love you all. *Hugs and Kisses* ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Day 17: The Kissing Game**

 **Summary: As promised, Zen stealthily evades the guards to pay a late night visit to Shirayuki...**

* * *

It was around mid of the night when he sneaked out of his bedchamber along with his sword. Keeping a weapon has just become a habit of his. He knows that no one will dare attack him inside his very own castle but..just in case. Passing through a myriad of corridors whilst keeping in mind to evade all the guards on night duty, he finally reached his destination— the East Wing of the Wistal Castle, the place where Shirayuki shifted just a few hours ago. Well, he had promised his brother about not doing anything like this but...he had also promised to see her at night and a prince must never break promises, especially someone as well-reputed as himself. Still, he can't just waltz in through the doors at this hour. So he returned to his usual methods. He climbed through the side wall and after making sure that Obi wasn't lurking around on the trees or the railings, he jumped onto the balcony of her room. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long as she opened the balcony doors after just one knock from him.

It's a surprise that even in the dimly-lit room, he could actually see the way her flimsy nightgown clung to her lithe body, accentuating all her curves to the point of making her look like a nymph. He left the balcony and walked into the room, his dark sapphires never leaving her befuddled emeralds. By the black tunic shirt that he was adorning over his equally dark trousers, she guessed that he is supposed to be sleeping and yet he is here. Maybe it's because it's her first stay at her new room inside the castle?

"Zen, it's so late at night. What are y-"

The rest of her words were lost against his lips and to her surprise, she melted under his touch instantly. It's been two days since that night in the forest and she shouldn't be feeling this way but still, she can't help her heart from hammering against her chest. It's pounding so hard that she can literally count her beats. _He_ can as well but he is already too entranced in the feeling of his lips touching hers to even notice the pounding of her heart. God he missed her! If only two days of not having seen her have caused his actions to become so fervent then what will be the consequences if they ever get separated and are unable to see each-other for a longer while? Will he be able to handle himself? Truth be told, he has no idea and he doesn't even want to ponder about something so unsettling.

As he pulled away to allow her a breath, she used the moment instead to ask him about his unexpected visit. Okay, not completely unexpected since he had told her a few hours ago about coming over to see her at night but at that time, she didn't realise that _his_ _seeing_ actually meant _this._ Worried, she asked, "Zen, is something bother-"

He cut her off again and this time by wavering her focus away from her endless stream of questions towards his roving hands. His lazily roaming fingers felt every inch of her skin through the thin fabric of her nightdress before he practically sliced it down in two using his sword, making her eyes widen and her oh-so luscious lips gasp. She narrowed her eyes at his kinky act but he ignored her glare and captured her lips again. This time, his tongue slowly licked the outline of her lips, followed by his teeth chewing on the bottom one. There was an urgency in his touch and tension in his muscles. Her smaller, dainty hands reached-up to his hair, her fingers entangling themselves in those messy, silver locks of his and she pulled on them. He broke the kiss at that and his eyes took in her beautiful form, her intimates covered merely by two articles of clothing.

As he stared at her, mesmerised by her exotic features, she moved her hands down from his hair and helped him out of his tunic. There have been so many times where she had to treat his wounds after removing the cloth covering his torso and yet she can't stop herself from feeling awestruck by that chiselled chest and toned abs.

Smirking smugly, he teased, "Like what you see?"

She blushed and turned her head to the side. That book about rare species of herbs suddenly looks more interesting than his fiery gaze. He caught her wrists and placed her palms flat over his chest, making her blush turn even more than before. Shyly, she tilted her head up and he doesn't know if it's because of the bashful-look he saw in her eyes or just pure instinct but he dove his head down to claim her lips yet again. It's only moments later that he began groaning at the pleasure that coursed through his tired muscles when she started caressing the skin of his naked torso. Her hands kept going down and further down until they reached the waistband of his trousers and in one swift motion, she tugged and pulled them off. They only paused so that he could kick his trousers away to some unknown corner of the room.

He lowered his head to latch his mouth around that sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder and bit down on it when he found her pulse. Lingering touches and stolen kisses won't do anymore as their relationship has now escalated from that chaste one to a far more amorous one. He wants more..They _both_ want more... She kept moaning and he kept nibbling, his hands slipping down to squeeze her breasts through the lacy-white bra that she was adorning along with a pair of matching panties. Just the sight of her is such a turn on that he pushed her forward until their legs stumbled and they fell over her bed sheets, him on top of her. Desperately, he pressed his groin into her core and they moaned in unison at the waves of pleasure that tickled through their bodies, his lips now nipping at the valley between her breasts.

To his utter disappointment, she forced his head up and reluctantly his lips parted from that flawless skin of her chest so that she could kiss him again. He began massaging her milky thighs and the act made her to wrap her legs around his waist, their intimates pressed even closer if that is even possible. It's all just a game- a kissing game, because with every kiss they share, they take-off one article of clothing from each-other's body. It won't be long before the hotness pooling inside them bursts and they commit the innocent sin of copulating. Amidst their heated exchange, he moved his hands behind her back, his fingers gliding torturously slowly to reach for the hooks of her bra. She whined at his teasing touches, wanting him to tear the clothing already. And just as his fingers began complying to the task of unclasping the hooks, there was a knock at the door.

They flinched as the noise of someone rapping at the door continued without a halt.

"Shirayuki? Are you alright? I just heard a scream." ,came the curt words of the person on the other end of the door. They recognized the voice to be that of Kiki's. Ofcourse it's her! Her room is right next to that of Shirayuki's. Damn! They should've locked the doors beforehand and just ignored any intruding voices. But who the hell even thinks about locking the doors while you are about to have sex?!

"Shirayuki?"

The call was heard again from the other side and the young lovers sighed haggardly at being interrupted during their moment of passion...

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it! Oh how people hate being interrupted XD**

 **Comment your thoughts or any ideas.**

 **I need to rest because of my poor health...:'(**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	18. Spying on a Kiss

**Posted on: 18/04/17**

* * *

 **A/N: It's my birthday! :D**

 **..and I'm still sick with fevers and vomiting XD**

 **Anyways, going for light-hearted tales for a while cuz as I said before, this is a Kiss one-shots book. NOT a lemon shots book.**

* * *

 **Day 18: Spying on a Kiss**

 **Summary: Obi and his former acquaintance Trow decide to spy on the second prince during his free time...**

* * *

Having nothing better to do, Obi decided to pass his time by performing his favourite activity— lying down lazily on a tree trunk. But just as he jumped onto a tree, he ended up colliding with something hard and crashed down on the grassy bed. When he rubbed his eyes open and looked down, he found that the thing with which he had collided wasn't actually a _something_ but a _someone_. And a someone that he happens to know. That chestnut hair and those pair of brown irises are something he can hardly ever forget. _Trow._

When he realised he was on top of her, he gasped and jumped away from her. "Sorry about that." He said, scratching the back of his head.

She gave him the usual cheeky smile and spoke, "My Oh My! Who would've thought that we'd cross paths again."

"What are you doing here?" The feline-like man asked, already annoyed by her.

"Well..I'm working for his elder highness, Prince Izana Wistaria." She answered smugly and ran-off in the direction of the greenhouse.

"Hey!" He called but ran after her nonetheless.

Skipping past a few, she finally stopped before the eighth greenhouse and hid herself behind a huge bush. He followed her action and joined her behind the shrub. It has been a few months since he last met her in that bar when she tried to hit on Mitsuhide. She _may_ have begun working for his master's elder brother but this doesn't mean that she isn't dangerous. She is a former assassin just like him. He needs to find out her intentions and he needs to do it _now_.

"What exactly are-"

"Ssshhh..hush Cat-boy! This is what I have been assigned to do." She said whilst trying to peek in through the leaves of the bush, directly inside the greenhouse.

He followed her gaze and his eyes landed upon none other than his silver-haired young master and his beloved mistress. They were busy conversing about something random as usual since this is the second prince's free time and he always spends it in the redheaded beauty's soothing company. But why exactly is Trow spying on his master and mistress's private moment?

" _And_ you are trying to do _what_ _exactly_? He asked suspiciously.

"Well..that handsome young man over there is the second prince of Clarines and his elder brother has asked me to keep an eye on all his activities during his spare time." She informed nonchalantly.

Irked by her smooth response, he hissed, "Yeah that man is the one I work for. Remember you met him at that bar?"

Her eyes widened slightly and she turned her head towards him. "You're right! Now I recall them. Those two were there at the bar. You mean you actually work for the second prince?"

He nodded once and decided to take his leave. Intruding someone's privacy is something that he never does. Especially if the said someone is his Master. As he moved his legs to stand-up, the girl yanked him down again, glaring at him.

"If you try to leave now, he'll see you and we'll get caught. So stick with me for a while." Somehow her request sounded more like a command.

Groaning at her usual bossy behaviour, he chose to become an unwilling accomplice in her clandestine task. What kind of a man _is_ the first prince? Keeping a spy on his very own younger brother is kinda low. It only shows that the two brothers have trust issues. Gah! Whatever...He isn't supposed to be here. He must take his leave right now because his guilty conscience will eat him up if he doesn't. Yet just when he was about to sneak away, his eyes roved back inside the greenhouse. He found his master and mistress giggling hysterically at something but then all of a sudden, the expression in the second prince's eyes changed. It turned more solemn and full of carnality.

"Zen?" Obi heard his mistress ask, staring confusedly at the young prince.

The second prince bade her no response but dove his head down and captured her lips in an open-mouthed kiss to which the young pharmacist responded with equal fervour. Both the spying boy and girl literally saw the prince dragging his tongue hungrily over the redhead's bottom lip before finally plunging it in her mouth, making her mewl. As Shirayuki closed her eyes, involuntarily her arms snaked around her prince's neck. Zen himself grabbed her by the waist, pulling her body flush against his. For Obi, it was a sight to behold. He has never seen such passionate side of his master. He watched as the young lovers broke apart, saliva spilling out. Desperately, the silverette latched his lips onto the young herbalist's throat and began sucking. Obi began fidgeting uneasily for it is not right to eavesdrop on his own master's..erm..personal leisure activities.

"Whoa..I never expected them to be lovers..but would ya just look at that, Obi? The guy is practically devouring her." Trow whispered excitedly and kept watching. For some reason, she has always been a hopeless romantic. She _may_ be an assassin but she still hopes to find love herself...

Gulping frightfully, Obi whispered back, "Yeah..Trow, I think now is a good time for us to escape."

The girl ignored her old accomplice and kept watching. As the second prince pulled his lips back, he stared intently into the eyes of his lover and planted another quick kiss.

"Shirayuki, give me a moment please." He requested with an eerie sort of grin.

"Eh? Zen, is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

The Prince shook his head and jogged out of the greenhouse. And much to Obi's dismay, he was heading straight towards the bush behind which they were hiding.

"Shit!" The messenger of the second prince cursed under his breath, "We're dead.."

"Uh..oh! I think he saw us." Trow mumbled innocently. _Ofcourse he did! He is not just a prince for nothing,_ thought Obi, sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Obi." The second prince intoned with a menacing-look in his dark sapphires as he marched towards the two assassins.

"Dammit! What now?" Trow asked in panic.

Obi yanked the chestnut-haired lady by the arm and took-off, muttering only one command in the haste, "RRRUUUUNNNNN!"

* * *

 **A/N: LOL XD**

 **I always wanted to write this. Am I the only one who ships Obi with Trow? Well that's fine. I am going to write an individual one-shot about this same scenario but it will focus mostly on Obi and Trow's inner thoughts.**

 **Hope you liked it! :3**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	19. Secret Kiss

**Posted on: 19/04/17**

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! :O**

 **I never expected that you guys will like the previous entry this much. Tbh, I never expected any reviews at all but I'm glad that you guys enjoyed reading it..:)**

 **Here's today's Entry!**

* * *

 **Day 19: Secret Kiss**

 **Summary: The guards at the Gate of the Poets watch the second prince with his beloved pharmacist...**

* * *

"Zen where are we going?"

One lazily yawning Kai Ulkir's ears perked at the sound of that familiar voice. He has heard this voice way too many times to forget or mistake it for someone else's. Undoubtedly it belongs to his favourite red-haired court pharmacist, Shirayuki-dono. Recently she was allotted a room in the East Wing of the castle under the name of his highness Zen. Unknowingly, she has wrapped their little prince around her dainty fingers. Seriously, this young lady never stops amazing him...Kai craned his head back to find her being dragged right towards his way or rather, towards the Gate of the Poets by an extremely alert second prince of Clarines.

"Keep your voice down, Shirayuki. Can't you see? We're trying to sneak-out!" The prince hissed at her in annoyance.

Kai is damn sure that he isn't the only one who noticed their entwined hands. His partner and senior, Shiira Eigan was watching the young duo with equal interest. Though he may try to hide his eagerness, Kai knows that his partner enjoys sighting these two together just as much as _he does._

They have been around since a long time to watch their sweet little prince grow and develop into a capable young man. But even with all the ideal qualities, there was something missing in this man's life. And this particular hole was filled by the soothing presence of the young, red-haired beauty. Ever since her arrival, the prince has become more hardworking and determined. Even the air around him has changed just because of this one ordinary girl with extraordinary hair.

All of Shiira and Kai's encounters with the second prince have been about the same thing— him trying to escape the walls of this humongous castle and them always being requested by him to keep it a secret. Throughout these passing years, not even once has the prince ordered them. He has always requested them amiably. Unlike his elder brother, his highness Zen is very easygoing and frank with his feelings, which is exactly why they are so fond of him. Time and again, they have witnessed him leave the castle through this gate instead of utilising the Starlight Gate, his personal aides following behind. But this is the first time that they've seen him doing this with Shirayuki.

"Okay..I understand that I should be quiet but _why_ can't you tell me where we are _going_?" She asked again.

Sighing in irritation, Zen let go of the girl's hand and pouted. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"Wait! What?" She stared wide-eyed at his frowning face.

Kai and Shiira watched the conversation quietly, trying their best to keep their focus towards the front instead of the young pair.

"It's just like I said: You _don't_ trust me." The prince muttered in a childish manner.

"How can you even think like that?" The herbalist questioned.

When no response was given to her, Shirayuki moved closer to the prince and took hold of his hand in a gentle grip. Then, without even giving it a second thought, she inched her face towards the prince's and kissed his lips softly. She remained like that until the second prince finally gave in and kissed her back, his arm unconsciously slinging around her waist. Both the gate-guards tried their best to keep themselves from blushing but it just couldn't be helped. They always felt that Shirayuki has a close relationship with the second prince but they never would've thought them to be _this_ close.

As the couple parted and smiled at each-other, Kai coughed in mock embarrassment, earning a glare from Shiira.

"I will always trust you..." Shirayuki mumbled sincerely, driving away the Prince's fears.

And it seems like Zen finally noticed their presence by the gates, himself tinting a light shade of pink. He mimicked Kai's action and faked a cough. Pulling his arm away from around her waist, he took Shirayuki's hand again and marched out of the Gate of the Poets as calmly as he could.

Once outside, he stopped before them with his back facing their way. Tilting his head slightly back, he gazed at them and smiled. "Do me a favour boys. Don't tell about our kiss to anyone. Let's just keep it our little secret." He finished his statement with a wink of his eye and took-off with the girl.

Shaking their heads, the two guards decided to revert their focus back on their duty. Yet, Kai couldn't help himself from grinning goofily at his partner.

"Now that's my girl, Shirayuki!" He cheered, for he has been a big fan of hers ever since her arrival at this castle. And he knows that his partner as well is genuinely happy for the Prince and his beloved pharmacist.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, Kai and Shiira are always watching Prince Zen. And they truly like Shirayuki.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading this entry..:3**

 **Comment your thoughts and share this book with your friends.**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	20. Caught during a Kiss

**Posted on: 20/04/17**

* * *

 **A/N: I don't really know what to do anymore..the fever is not leaving me and my whole body is aching. I had to go as far as to ask my friend to type this for me while I dictated to her. Mehhh! I hate being sick!**

 **Anyways, here you go!**

* * *

 **Day 20: Caught during a Kiss**

 **Summary: Prince Izana happens to catch Zen and Shirayuki during one of their romantic moments...**

* * *

Prince Izana exited another one of those exhausting court meetings and was just heading towards his room to retire in bed when he noticed his little brother sitting on the stairs of the herbal garden. However, instead of being busy in some kind of fruitful activity, his young brother was busy gazing dreamily at a certain red-haired palace pharmacist, his head resting peacefully in the perch of one of his palms. Izana watched as his brother stared intently at the girl, who, judging by the notepad in her dainty hands, was doing a check-up on the plants and working on a report simultaneously. There, in the depths of his younger brother's sapphire pools, he saw admiration..pure, unadulterated passion and even hints of competitiveness.

"Zen, can you please stop staring at me?" The girl asked, trying to concentrate on the calendulas before her.

With a questioning look, the second prince stated arrogantly, "Why it's my break! I'm free to do as I please."

Shirayuki sighed in defeat but still asked hopefully, "Atleast..tie my hair?"

Although just the thought of touching her hair is enticing in itself, the young silverette quirked his brows at her. She averted her eyes as she spoke, "No. I mean..usually Ryuu helps me out. And sometimes even..Obi."

Izana noticed the instant change in his brother's demeanour from the usual calm and composed to one fuelling with anger. Well, it's easy to tell that his brother is jealous but jealous of whom? His own messenger? Or that boy genius? He watched Zen vacating his casual spot at the stairs to walk over to where the young pharmacist was.

With a smouldering gaze, his little brother stared at his beloved and brought out a hand. "Give me the ribbon." He ordered softly.

"Um..Zen," the girl waved her hands in dismissal, "it's fine if you don't want-"

" _I want to_." Zen answered, cutting her words just like a sharp-edged sword.

Slightly scared by his response, the girl handed-over the half-inch thick, long blue ribbon to the prince and turned her back on him. Izana knows that tying her hair will be a piece of cake for Zen as in the past, Izana also used to ask for his brother's help with his own hair. The young prince placed the ribbon between his teeth and gathered her short, red tresses with his fingers. But instead of tying her hair, Zen brought his lips close to them and planted an endearing kiss on the lovely, red locks, his lips lingering.

"Zen, is something wrong?" Shirayuki asked and Izana caught the genuine concern in the young girl's voice.

Pulling away from her hair, Zen smiled, "It's nothing."

Finally, he tied her hair with the ribbon, as blue as his irises and before she could even make a move to turn around, he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her in for an embrace. Slowly, his face descended towards her neck and he began nipping at that unblemished, white skin of hers. The girl tilted her head to the side, resting it on his shoulder to allow him better access.

It's not like Izana enjoys teasing his brother. Okay, he _does_! But it will be bad for both of the teens reputation if anyone happens to catch them off-guard, in the middle of their romantic activities. With a sigh, the first prince of Clarines decided to interrupt their moment.

Walking closer, he called-out, "Hello there, you two."

The pair pulled away in the blink of an eye and turned around to face the knowing-smirk on Prince Izana's lips. Acting as if nothing ever happened, they greeted him in return with way too cheerful grins.

* * *

 **A/N: Haha! Caught red-handed XD**

 **Btw, you guys can find me on fb under the name: Manika Chandra (Queen of the Fist)**

 **I love to have a chat with people from the same fandoms :3**

 **Comment your thoughts!**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	21. Watching them Kiss

**Posted on: 21/04/17**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay..I'm feeling much better today and its all thanks to you guys. Your blessings reached-out..:3**

 **But now..my roommate has fallen sick xD**

* * *

 **Day 21: Watching them Kiss**

 **Summary: A certain bird-trainer from Yuris Island realises the relationship between the second prince of Clarines and the palace pharmacist...**

* * *

It's not like Kihal Toghrul enjoys eavesdropping or that it is her favourite hobby. It's just that she was finally done with the training sessions for the day and had no idea how to pass this time. After the signing of a pact between Clarines and Tanbarun, few of the bird handlers including herself, were asked to train the soldiers in Tanbarun. So now, here they are in the kingdom of Tanbarun, under the complete supervision of the second prince of Clarines. And the best part? His highness Zen himself joins in at times to help out with the training. This is exactly why her crush on the prince has deepened and she wants to spend this spare time in his company. But as she went round the Shenazard Castle in search of him, her eyes widened at the sight before her. Yes, she found Prince Zen but the scenario was way too shocking for her to even say something. So the first thing that she did was hide herself behind a wall and peek out to make sure her eyes weren't fooling her. _They weren't._ The prince was kissing Shirayuki's neck. Yes! Shirayuki! Her first friend in the kingdom of Clarines. The Palace Pharmacist was also asked to join them on this trip because the crown prince of Tanbarun had himself requested to meet her. Yet instead of seeing Prince Raji Shenazard, Shirayuki is having this secret moment with the second prince of Clarines?!

Kihal's turquoise irises watched as the second prince hungrily sucked on the skin of Shirayuki's neck. The movement of his hands beneath her top didn't go unnoticed by Kihal. She felt a blush developing around her cheeks but she still watched. She watched him devour her skin with his teeth- suckling and biting. One of his hands moved out from beneath her top and he undid two of the uppermost buttons before diving in for a taste of her chest. Shirayuki bit on her bottom lip to keep herself from releasing a loud moan and entangled her fingers in the prince's soft, white locks, massaging his scalp. When he finally broke away to look down passionately at the girl in his arms, she kissed him. Shirayuki moved her head forward and captured his lips, her fingers still busy with his hair. The Prince groaned in pleasure and pressed himself more into the young pharmacist, his excited hands roving all over her lithe and lovely form.

Kihal always thought that there is a strong bond between Shirayuki and Prince Zen but she never expected something like this. It's a big surprise for her to watch them making-out right under the threat of being caught by anyone.

When they finally parted, the redheaded beauty smiled at the prince. Zen however, frowned and complained, "I never get to spend enough time in your company. With you, it's always stolen kisses and lingering touches. I want more.."

Shirayuki blushed at the honest confession of the second prince. Kihal blushed too as she has never heard prince talk so informally. Suddenly, her legs stumbled and Shirayuki grabbed onto Zen's shirt for support. Well, it's all his fault for using such words and doing all these things to her. They always make her go weak in the knees. After regaining her composure, she spoke, "Fine then..After our return to Wistal, I'll give you more."

"You will?" Zen asked like a child desperate for his favourite candy.

"Eh? Um..uh..yeah..." Shirayuki's blush darkened and she found herself unable to face him.

Kihal turned around to take her leave. She has heard far too much. She must return to her room and forget about this whole thing forever. But as she took the first step, her foot slipped and she landed square on her butt.

"Ooof!"

At the intrusive sound, both the prince and his beloved pharmacist rushed towards the general direction that the sound came from. When they turned the corner and found a certain, young, bird trainer dusting-off her clothes, their brows raised in question.

"Kihal?" Shirayuki asked no one in particular.

When the young citizen of the Yuris Island saw them, she blushed at the memory of their kiss and backed away.

"I..I..uh..Your highness, I'm sorry! I swear I didn't see anything!" Kihal muttered in one go and ran out of there.

"Huh?" Zen looked at Shirayuki, "What's wrong with her?"

* * *

 **A/N: Another funny one. I want to write more of these funny stories.**

 **Comment your thoughts!**

 **Reviews keep a writer alive.**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	22. Showering Kisses

**Posted on: 22/04/17**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying reading this book. I read all of your reviews and they truly make me want to work harder on this book. Thank you all so much! *Hugs and Kisses***

* * *

 ***WARNING!***

 **Heavy Lemon Ahead...**

* * *

 **Day 22: Showering Kisses**

 **Summary: Shirayuki keeps her promise to Zen...**

* * *

He was back in Clarines and was currently idling away his time in the comfort of his huge bed. He was tired after all the working he had to handle in Tanbarun. There is nothing that can ease his muscles now except for a long stretch of sleep. And yet for some reason, even after tossing and turning for nearly an hour now, no sleep has blessed his eyes. Out of frustration, he slumped face down on his pillow and groaned. At that very moment, a loud knocking sound reached his ears and he grumbled in annoyance, deciding to blatantly ignore the visitor.

When the rapping noises didn't stop even after the passing of a few minutes, he grumbled some more and angrily marched towards the doors of his bedchamber. Seriously, whoever is on the other end, has got a death-wish. As he unlatched the door and almost ripped it open, his dark sapphires fell upon a pair of alluring emeralds. All the anger in his form drained out in an instant.

"Shirayuki?" He glanced questioningly at her. Keeping in mind the fact that it was nearly 2 at night and she was standing at his door, wearing nothing but a thin robe over her night-dress, he guessed whatever it is troubling her, needs immediate attention.

He pulled her in before she could even answer the worried-looks he was flashing her. Folding her arms across her chest, she faced him as he locked his room's doors. "I..."

He panicked and placed his palms over shoulders in assurance, "What's wrong, Shirayuki?"

She lowered her lashes and bit on her bottom lip. Is it shyness that he is seeing in her usually confident composure? Poking her index fingers with each-other, she spoke in a hushed tone, "I..I had promised that I'll give you more after we return to Wistal..."

He nearly fainted on hearing such promiscuous words from her lips. Is he dreaming?! He must be dreaming! Still, with an ounce of hope shimmering in his tired irises, he asked, "Then..tonight..can I have you?"

The blush on her face increased tenfold and she nodded her head meekly. Zen smiled at her reaction and pulled her in for a kiss. To his surprise, when he pulled away, she grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and forced him down for another kiss. He gasped when suddenly he felt her fingers reach down towards his pants and press his member. Breaking the kiss, Shirayuki began unbuttoning his shirt and once done with that, she started planting lingering kisses all over his chiselled torso, sensually stroking his taut abs in the process. He finally closed his eyes and let a low, satisfactory groan pass his lips.

This is the first time that Shirayuki has taken such direct initiative for something so intimate in their relationship and he wants to cherish every second of it. The said girl herself found it hard to believe that she was capable of providing such pleasure to the man she loves the most. It is always him who is trying to ease her desires. Today, she wants to be the one who starts this. She wants to sate all his desires. And so, as she kissed a trail down his abs, her lips halted just below the bellybutton and she exhaled a cool breath, making his skin tingle at the sensation and he sighed.

For a brief moment, she tilted her head up and their eyes met. He noticed the hints of lust mixed in those innocent emeralds and a sudden urge to touch her lips struck him. In the blink of an eye, she felt the coldness of the wall when he slammed her against it, her cloak thrown away in some corner. With his hands braced on both sides, he took in her form. The baby pink, slip nightgown she wore was not the same as the others that she adorns. This one had a sweetheart neckline and was shorter, the hem ending at her mid-thigh, revealing most of her creamy legs. He could feel the swell of her breasts beneath the net-like fabric of the chest area. Has she worn this specially for him? Just the thought was enough to make his member twitch. He brought his head forward and pulled on her lower lip using his teeth. She inhaled sharply as he began sucking on it and then plunged his tongue within the cavern of her mouth.

Closing her eyes in ecstasy, she anticipated his next move. His leisurely hanging arms motioned up and he grasped one of her firm mounds in his palm, giving it a rough squeeze. She moaned into the kiss and perked her chest out at him to which, he slipped his fingers beneath the net and squeezed her breast again. This time, she moaned louder, her lips parting from his. He repeated the action using his other hand and squeezed her other breast as well. Her breathing became shallow and she bit on her bottom lip to suppress herself from moaning too loudly as he continued to knead her mounds. Just when Shirayuki began thinking that this can be the most blissful sensation in the world, Zen lowered the strips of her gown, freeing her breasts and began licking on them, leaving the nipples entirely untouched. She weaved her fingers through his head and exerted pressure on his head, desperately willing him to give some attention to her untouched peaks. But being far stronger than her, he refused to give in and enjoyed teasing her some more.

"Z..Zzzennhh..p..puh..leassse.." She begged seductively, her dazed eyes narrowed in a mix of frustration and pleasure.

He moved his hands and began massaging her milky thighs, his tongue continually licking her breasts. "Say it." He commanded and stopped his titillations to whisper huskily in her ear, "I want to hear you request what you want. Say it, Shirayuki."

Like an obedient child, she rasped-out, "P-P-Pleeaaasse..b..bite meehh.."

With a smug smirk, he complied and gently bit on one of her nipple. A gasp was heard and he did the same with the other one. She moaned again, tightening her hold on his locks to make him repeat the action.

After a while, he settled the fingers of his gloved hand within her slightly longer, red tresses and dove in for another searing kiss. In the meantime, she wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing her core harshly against his hardened manhood. They have never experienced something like this ever before. It's like their whole body is on fire. Once they broke apart, Zen took-off his shirt and removed Shirayuki's tantalizing nightgown, leaving her in nothing but her cute pink panties. Resealing their lips, Zen wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist and carried her like that towards his bed, sitting atop it with her on his lap.

"I want to feel you." She mumbled in the kiss, grinding against him.

Immediately, he broke their kiss yet again and turned her around in his lap so that she was now facing away from him. Sliding his hand slowly down from her shoulder towards her palm, he grabbed her fingers in his gloved hand and began descending it towards her already soaking panties. She craned her head back, her glazed emeralds staring into his smouldering sapphires. He pushed her palm along with his beneath the cloth of her underwear and began rubbing her clit using her fingers, slowly sliding lower towards her opening. It wasn't the pleasure but the carnality of the scene that made her moan, her eyes never leaving his.

"You want to feel me?" He asked groggily, pressing one of her finger inside her along with his own middle finger, "Here?"

Mewling in satisfaction, she nodded her head. But he wanted to hear her say it again and so, he began pumping their fingers within her in an agonisingly slow pace. Getting the indication from his torturous act, she bit her lip and flashed him a pleading gaze before speaking, "Y-Yesss..I want to feel you..here.."

Their fingers began pumping vigorously and he pulled them out after a while and licked them clean. Before she could comprehend what was happening, he put her down from his lap onto the plush mattresses of his bed and whispered darkly in her ear, "Persuade me."

Staring in utter disbelief at his words, she felt like hitting him. Even after he actually made her say it, he wants her to persuade him?! Seriously? Well, now that they have gone this far, she doesn't want to stop. She wants to feel him so badly. Thus, she decided to accept her defeat and began undoing his pants, pulling his boxers at the same time, discarding them on the floor. When she saw his member spring-out and glare angrily at her, she took it in her mouth. Sighing at the pleasing sensation it brought, he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of his second blowjob. Shirayuki bobbed her head over him and sucked and swirled her tongue around the tip periodically to harden him even more than he already was.

Reluctantly, he stopped her and she pulled her lips away from around him, eagerly awaiting his next command. He made her lie down comfortably on the bed sheets and positioned his stiff member at her hot opening. Just when she felt that he was going to enter her, she closed her eyes but to her dismay, nothing happened. When she reopened her them, she saw him staring intently at her. Worriedly, she glanced at him and he placed one of his hand over his eyes, covering them from the sight of her captivating form.

With his vision shielded, he grinned, "Is this some kind of dream?"

"Zen-"

He cut her off, "God! You are lying right beneath me, ready to take me in. This must really be one of those dreams.."

Using her fingers, she removed the hand covering his eyes and places her free palm over the nuance of his slightly stubbled cheek. "You aren't dreaming this." She shook her head reassuringly, "I want this..I want you..."

Those words were more than enough to pull the trigger within him and he grabbed her arms with his, propping them at the sides of her head. He bent his head and kissed her in an endearing manner, his sheath penetrating her at the same time. A tear rolled down her eyelid as she felt a painful surge but he muffled her screams with another kiss and began massaging her breasts. After a while, when she got used to his size within her, she wiped her eyes and nodded her head, permitting him to go on. He pulled back out slowly only to slam in, making her scream, this time in pleasure.

He moved out again to ram back into her. "Finally.." He muttered, "You're all mine."

Pulling out until only his tip was touching her entrance, he shoved himself in. "Mine.." He breathed.

"Mine." He repeated the words and bit on her left breast, right above the area of her heart and began sucking to create a hickey.

"Mine." He rammed in again, kissing her neck passionately.

"Uhh..hhhaaahh..." She moaned, "Yours.."

And he rammed into her again and again..and again..and again...

She moaned intensely when she felt her insides exploding. A rush of white heat passed her and she came, her orgasm lasting for several seconds. Softly, she whispered again, "I'm yours..."

Her words triggered his emotions once more and after a few successive thrusts, he came as well, spurting his seed in quick successions deep within her.

Smiling down at her like a happy child, he said, "Shirayuki, thank you..for being mine.."

"What are you saying? I have always been yours..." She confirmed.

Her genuine response earned her another kiss after which, he slowly pulled out from her, making her gasp. With frightened eyes, he held her shoulders. "I'm so sorry! At some point I completely lost it. I was too rough and-"

She placed a hand over his lips, shushing him and winked, "It's okay. I like it when you are like _that_."

"Like _what_?" He began asking again, nibbling on her earlobe.

She giggled, "I like it when you don't hold yourself back because of your duties as a prince. I like it when you _be_ who you really _are_ and that includes you being rough on me.."

Touched by her words, he kissed her again. God! If she keeps being this nice to him, he'll shower her in kisses. Pulling back he rubbed his groin over her core and whispered, "How about another round of my rough side?"

* * *

 **A/N: That's it! I wrote it as best as I could. Y'know it's really hard writing a lemon. I need more practice with this. Hope it was good enough..:3**

 **Comment what you think!**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	23. Waking her with a Kiss

**Posted on: 23/04/17**

* * *

 **A/N: Well..I haven't been getting many reviews lately. I wonder if I should stop writing this book. It's already tough typing daily with my studies but I'll see...**

 **Here's today's entry!**

* * *

 **Day 23: Waking her with a Kiss**

 **Summary: Zen watches her sleep in his bed sheets and wakes her with a kiss...**

* * *

The blinding rays of sunlight fell upon his closed eyelids, prompting him from his peaceful sleep. He blinked his eyelids a few times in order to help his eyes adjust to the brightness of the dawn. Releasing a long yawn, he tried sitting up but found himself unable to do so because of the presence of something on his chest, weighing him down. He looked down and a smile spread across his cheekbones when he saw dishevelled red locks all over his chest. He recalled Shirayuki's sudden arrival at his room last night and what happened after that. He can finally say that she's all _his_. Slowly, he shifted the young woman atop him onto the bed-sheets and as he tried to sit-up, he felt pain, which also reminded him of how Shirayuki had been clawing at his back to keep herself from screaming too loudly. Well, it's a good thing his brother is not in the castle these days. He doesn't even want to think how much he would've been scolded. Still, these nail-marks are going to hurt for a while.

Ignoring the pain, he sat up and noticed visible red-markings on her skin, especially a slightly bigger one on her left breast. Ofcourse, he had given her that love-bite last night. It just shows that she belongs to him. Placing his head in the crook of his palm, he watched the serenely sleeping young woman in his bed. Everytime he looks at her, it reminds him of his past..about who he used to be... Hiding his true self from the world and flashing it occasionally to the only ones that he truly trusts— this is exactly what he had been doing up until he encountered her one fateful day and just her presence in his life, changed everything.. He doesn't conceal his emotions anymore. Surely he is duty-bound but he is improving. He smiled again as he watched her innocently sleeping face. She must be really tired. Afterall, they did it three times in a row! They actually had their first time and they seriously did it two times more in the same night. Honestly, that would make anyone tired.

 _I like it when you don't hold yourself back and be who you really are.._ Those words really mean a lot to him. Now he has a reason to be a better Prince..a better person... A person from whom she'll never look-away...

Involuntarily, his hand reached out and his thumb touched her soft lips. On an instinct, he stroked her red strands behind her ear and bent his torso, planting a gentle kiss upon her lips. Like some princess of an old tale, she fluttered her eyes open and looked at him, emeralds staring into sapphires.

"Zen" she spoke so softly that the only reason he was able to hear her was because of their proximity.

"Good Morning" he greeted her with a smile. How he wishes all his mornings to be like this! He wants to wake-up to the sight of her sleeping soundly in his bed..in their bed...

She smiled back, still a bit sleepy, "Good Morning"

 _I love you.._ Both of them thought at the same time. They never literally admit this to each-other because they don't have to. They already know that either of them won't betray the other's feelings ever...

As if they could hear each-other's thoughts, they smiled and then Prince Zen dove in for another kiss to which she responded eagerly.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the best I could come-up with in the midst of my friends' yelling and screaming. Yep! There was a huge argument between two of my buddies and another one was trying to convince them to stop and forget. Well..it's really fun living in a hostel XD**

 **Please leave a review! Yes! I am begging for this because reviews keep me alive and motivated to write..:3**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	24. Reassuring Kisses

**Posted on: 24/04/17**

* * *

 **A/N: Aww..:'3**

 **I never knew that you guys are actually concerned about this book ending soon. Well..we still have this week to go, so cheer-up!**

 **My tests are starting from the 26th but I'll keep trying my best to update..:)**

 **And for this last week, drop some ideas in your reviews so I can write something about them in these last week entries. OKAY?**

 **So just put in your ideas!**

 **And now, here's today's one-shot!**

* * *

 **Day 24: Reassuring Kisses**

 **Summary: Just a horny Zen and his insecurities...**

* * *

The previous night really had been the best one of his life. But who would've thought that that very same night would cause him so much distress. Actually not him but Shirayuki. It's _she_ who is suffering not him. Turns out their three times in one night has left her sore. Everytime she tries to walk, she feels tingles of pain shoot-up between her legs. And because of this, he has no choice but to carry her out of his room in his arms without being noticed by any of the workers inside the castle. Heck! Whether he carries her there or she goes out herself hardly matters. The outcome of any maid or soldier witnessing Shirayuki come out of his room won't be good because rumours about the palace pharmacist spending a night in the second prince's room will immediately begin spreading all over. And if by chance, even a word about this reaches his brother's ears then he'll be long dead before he can even dream about a future with Shirayuki. Oh wait! He has already dreamt about that several times in the past. He even dreamt about it last night! Damn!

 _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ He kept cursing whilst slamming his fist against the balcony in his room. He needs to think of something fast.

"Zen..it's okay. I can leave now." The young woman lying lax in his bed sheets spoke up. When he turned around, he already found her trying to sit-up clumsily. She had put on the pink slip a while ago and just the sight of her in something so skimpy was sexy enough to turn him on. His body urged him to just go their and take her all over again. _Damn!_ He cursed himself for being so dirty-minded, kicking his foot at nothing in particular. He must stop his carnal thoughts before desire manages to take over logic.

He _really_ needs to do something fast. Fast! An idea popped in his head all of a sudden. An idea that involves a certain nimble man and he strode towards the door of his room. Halting his steps on reaching it, he tilted his head back and muttered, "Shirayuki, just wait here until I return."

The girl dubiously nodded her head at him.

.

.

When he returned to his room, he cautiously peeked-in through the doors to find his beloved girl. She was sitting on the bed on the same spot and in the same position he had left her in. "Shirayuki", he hushed out, "Put on your robe please."

The girl agreed to his request and began searching around for her only remaining article of clothing. She found it in one corner of the room and stumbled towards it on shaky legs. How the hell did it end up there? Ah, who cares?! She can barely walk around after that amazing previous night. Pulling the robe around her form, she staggered back towards the bed. He was about to push open the door when she brought her hand out and gestured him to stop. He complied and waited for her next action. Her hands reached out for something under the bed and with a furious blush, she picked up the tiny, pink article of clothing— her silk panties. He blushed as well when he watched her put them on right in front of him and felt his nether region hardening again. Gosh! Is she testing him?

After she was done adjusting her clothes properly, he pushed open the door and walked in, Obi trailing right behind him.

"Carry her and take her back to her room through the balcony. It's safer that way as no one will notice you. I'll meet you there." Zen ordered without a beat to his faithful messenger.

The cat-like ex-assassin shrugged his shoulders and picked Shirayuki up. Before heading towards the balcony, he winked at the second prince, "Don't worry, Master. No one will find out."

Blushing again, Zen yelled, "How did _you_ find out?!"

"I don't even need to guess." Obi chuckled and took-off the balcony, Shirayuki blushing madly in his arms.

His topaz irises stared in concern at the young girl and he assured with a smile, "Mistress, stop blushing. It's not _completely_ your fault."

.

.

After Obi left with Shirayuki through the balcony, Zen took the usual route out of his bedchamber's doors and walked towards her room. When he entered, Obi was already gone, which simply means that currently he must be telling about all this mess to his two personal aides. _Great!_ On his return, he will be rewarded by a long boring lecture from those two.

Shirayuki on the other hand, was taking some kind of medicine. She gulped down a glass full of water and smiled at him. He approached her then and his eyes fell upon the vial of medicine she just took. "It's a contraception that prevents pregnancy." She informed and he blushed.

It's all because of him that she has to take something like this. The medicine is a practical reminder of what they did. They remained there in an uncomfortable quiet, no words exchanged. His eyes caught on a strip of her gown which had slipped down her shoulder and was revealing a bit too much of her cleavage and the skin of her chest. However, she hadn't noticed anything wrong with her little nightdress and her emeralds were glancing around like nothing happened. _Seriously!_ Her innocence will be the death of him. Just her clueless expression has aroused him. He would've taken her right here right now if only she weren't feeling sore down their.

He rubbed his eyes wearily, trying to control his cravings but the moment he reopened them, he saw her chewing on her bottom lip. _Fuck!_ In a beat, he was on top of her, heaving in frustration, his hands dangerously close to her chest. Huskily, he whispered in her ear, "Stop doing that."

Still too shocked by his suddenness, Shirayuki stared at him in confusion. What exactly is he talking about? In her anxiousness, she licked her lips and that was it for him. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and bit hard on it, drawing some blood. She gasped in pain and confusion and pushed him off of herself.

"Zen!..what's wrong?" She asked softly, concern shown in her irises.

He couldn't believe he was hearing such words from her right after he bit her. Why is she so good to him?! She is lying here in this bed all because of him and she hasn't complained about it even once. A rational part of him reminded him that this is how she _is_ — always prioritising others. Well..if this is how it's going to be, then the least he can do is apologise.

Sighing angrily at his own self, he slumped his head down in the crook of her neck and snaked his arms around her waist into a possessive hug. "Shirayuki..I..I'm sorry..I was too rough last night..I apologise for being so overpowered by my desires. I should've restrained myselves..."

She entangled her fingers in his silver hair, playing with it. "No.." She shook her head in negation, "Like I said before..it's not something you should feel bad about. My pain is a result of _our_ mutual love and desires. So stop blaming yourself for something so normal. It happens to girls all the time.."

He hummed childishly in her neck. "Still..I should've been more careful."

This time, she was the one who released a sigh. Sometimes, this man that she loves so dearly acts completely like a little kid. He is so idiotic!

"If it's you, I'll accept and even savour this sweet pain again and again.." She mumbled, her chin now resting atop his head and she planted a soft kiss in his hair. "Never hold back.." she added moments later.

In response, he gently kissed on the impeccable skin of her neck and began nipping on it, pausing only one to mutter in assurance, "I won't.."

* * *

 **A/N: So..I was listening to "Into You" by Ariana Grande. The song kinda suits these two. What do you guys think?**

 **Hope you guys liked this part..:3**

 **Don't forget to drop in your suggestions! It's the last week.**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	25. Kissing away her Pain

**Posted on: 25/04/17**

* * *

 **A/N: It's 4:36 a.m. here in my country and I'm writing this entry. Yep! I didn't go to sleep because my life's a complete mess and isn't allowing me any sleep. So, I thought that it's better to type this rather than tossing and turning in the bed sheets. XD**

 **Thanks to kana nishizono and melissaanne29. You guy have been reviewing every chapter and it really means a lot :D**

* * *

 **Day 25: Kissing away her Pain**

 **Summary: Shirayuki gets injured as she tries to work while she is still sore. Zen pays her a visit...**

* * *

"Master!"

On hearing the loud call from his personal messenger, the second prince left his work desk and quirked a questioning brow at the catlike young man. He has a lot of paperwork to deal with, so Obi better have a good reason for intruding him.

"Master" he huffed out again, "It's the Mistress..she's injured."

Before Obi knew it, he was being dragged-out of the room by a grim looking Zen. The Prince sighed as he kept tugging on his messenger's jacket partly in anxiety, partly in hurry.

"What happened?" Zen asked as they kept striding towards the most probable place that she will be at the moment— infirmary.

"Well..uh..she was in the library trying to pick some books when suddenly the ladder slipped and she toppled down with it. Her ankle is sprained.." explained the ex-assassin.

" _And_ what exactly were _you_ doing when this happened?" Zen gritted out.

"I..well.." Obi lowered his head, thinking about how he has failed to protect his dear mistress yet again.

His young master punched him lightly on his bicep and flashed an appreciative smile. "It's alright, Obi. You did your best."

.

.

When he saw Shirayuki lying on that small bed inside the infirmary, he felt like slamming his fist against the nearest wall. She had been sore the other day and still, she chose to get back to work today itself. Great! It's not like he can convince her because when it comes to listening to reason, she is just as stubborn as he is and only does what she feels like doing. Well..her injury is partly his fault because, if he hadn't been so rough on her then she wouldn't have been sore. And if she wouldn't have been sore then she would've easily picked all the books she required without failing to stand properly. She is still in pain and should've just rested. Dammit!

"I'm sorry." He muttered, gesturing with his palm for Obi to take his leave.

Once he was gone, the red-haired beauty sighed, "Zen, how many times do I need to tell you? Stop blaming yourself for something so normal! It happens to _every_ girl."

Childishly, he pouted and grabbed her injured foot gently in his palm. She wondered what he was doing and as if on cue, her query was answered by him lowering his head. He planted a soft, lingering kiss along her sprained ankle and mumbled, "I know..I just wish I could kiss away your pain.."

She giggled sweetly, "You just did."

* * *

 **A/N: So it's 5: 03 now and I've finished typing. I am posting this chapter so early in the morning because after this, I'll immediately go to sleep and wakeup late around early noon.**

 **I know this was very short(probably the shortest entry) but I kinda wanted to write something about a 'kiss on the foot'. It expresses genuine feelings for someone you hold very special in your heart.**

 **Hope you guys liked it..:3**

 **Leave a Review!**

 **And some ideas if possible...**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	26. Destiny's Kiss

**Posted on: 26/04/17**

* * *

 **A/N: As requested, I've started writing a date fanfic for kana nishizono :3**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Day 26: Destiny's Kiss**

 **Summary: With the beginning of their date, Zen takes Shirayuki to a place that holds great importance in their lives...**

* * *

This is going to be there second official date after the one they had when she returned to Clarines after solving that serious case of sickness in Lyrias. Just like the last time, they decided to visit Castle Town but instead of heading straight into the busy streets, Zen took her to the docks. There, they sat down by the seaside and watched the scenery in comfortable silence. Shirayuki couldn't help herself but wonder what is more beautiful— the radiant blue sea or the dark shade of sapphire that Zen's eyes have. Well, ofcourse it's his eyes. They have a depth in them from which she is never able to pull herself out. And as Zen watched the rising and falling waves in the sea, Shirayuki watched his eyes, entranced by those dark irises.

Having felt her gaze upon him, he turned his head at her and smiled. "Something wrong?"

"Uh.." caught off-guard, she quickly shook her head. "No! I just..I was just looking at your eyes.." she explained with a blush creeping up her cheeks.

The second prince himself tinged a slight shade of pink. It's really unbelievable how even after committing the most intimate of acts between lovers, they can still blush so innocently.

Coughing a bit to lighten the mood, he spoke, "Do you know why I brought you here?"

She shook her head in a clueless way and waited for him to explain. He returned his stare back at the long stretch of the blue waters before them and answered, "It's _this_ exact spot where you told me that there's a place that you want to go to..and I always keep wondering if you've found that place yet..hoping that it isn't too far away..hoping that I'll still be able to see you from there..."

She kissed him on the cheek when she heard that confession and he instantly turned red. Ignoring his embarrassment, she said, herself staring at the sea, "Wherever I decide to go, I will not leave you behind..I'm sure that even if we do separate, our fates will guide us back to each-other because Zen.. _you_ are my _destiny_..."

"..and _you_ are _mine_." He responded and moved forward, sealing their lips together in a long kiss. It was just a simple touch of their lips and nothing more..no tongues battling and no desperate need for air. Just a meaningful lip-lock that to express their mutual feelings.

* * *

 **A/N: The date will be continued in the next part.**

 **I don't have much time to write because my tests are starting from today, so please bear with these short one-shots..:3**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading.**

 **Please leave a review expressing your thoughts and any ideas that you would like to be included in the next part...:)**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	27. Of Dancing and Kisses

**Posted on: 27/04/17**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay..I don't even know if many people are reading this series anymore..:(**

 **But still, I'm writing for the sake of all the genuine readers even during my tests and all I ask of you guys is a simple review!**

 **Anyways, here's today's entry!**

* * *

 **Day 27: Of Dancing and Kisses**

 **Summary: Seems like Shirayuki's dancing skills have the capability of seducing our dear, little prince...**

* * *

They sat by the sea for nearly half an hour in thoughts about each-other and their destiny, after which they stood-up and left the docks. Walking down the busy market streets, they came across a variety of stores about different accessories and decided to wander around for a while. It was during that time that they came across a group of dancing men and women on the streets. All this time Zen had been holding her hand to keep her from getting lost but she tugged on that same palm of his, urging him to let her go over there and watch. Sighing, he traipsed towards the small crowd of people who were enjoying the show and they also joined in.

"What's going on?" Shirayuki asked in a giggly tone.

One of the man from the crowds turned back and answered, "Oh! The monsoons are going to arrive and we hold a festival around that time. These people are just dancing to welcome the season and ofcourse, as an opening to the festival."

"Who are these dancers?" She asked curiously.

This time a lady answered, "They're just normal civilians from around the town..Afterall, anyone can dance in this.."

"Anyone.." Shirayuki muttered and Zen found a hint of excitement in those usually determined emeralds of hers.

"No.." He shook his head in absolution, "It's a street dance. I don't even know the moves." He admitted a bit embarrassedly.

"That's fine..I was practically raised in a bar. I know everything about these dances.." She assured, "Can I go? Please..." She requested.

At the sincerity in her eyes, he felt his grip on her palm loosening. This is the first time that Shirayuki has requested something from him. All the time that he has spent in her company, he has only seen her do things for others' sake, never being concerned about her own self. He should let her do it..atleast for a while. _Afterall, it's just a dance._ He thought. With a small smile on his lips, he freed her palm from his hold, his fingers lingering at her skin for a little too long.

She waved her hand at him and ran-off towards the other women. He wondered if she can really pull this off because she seems way too confident. And at the very next instant, he was left gaping at the sight. With the following beat, Shirayuki did a quick spin and joined the other ladies in their waltz. Zen was left wide-eyed for only weeks ago, she was sore because of deeds he wouldn't be talking about. All the dancers began swaying to the tune in different directions but raised their palms together when they came spinning back to the centre. Who knew that such a local dancing style can be so well-coordinated.

His eyes watched her move with grace to the beat. Now that he is thinking about it, she really _does_ have the built for such dancing— slender waist, creamy, long legs, and a lithe body. All Zen could do was watch in awe as his beloved girl took another spin around and then stop, like all the other women.

"Oh! It's finally starting." A old man standing next to him spoke eagerly.

Confused by his words, Zen asked, "What _is_?"

Another man answered, "The beat will change now and the dancing will get a bit..erm.. _rowdy_." The man winked as he spoke the last part and grinned at the group of dancing women.

And soon enough, the music changed. Musicians began setting up a lot more drums and pipes and as they began playing, the very ground shaking beneath the beats. The tune became much faster, louder and just as the man had described..more _rowdy_... At this sudden change, aged men and women as well as the younger dancers left the group and dispersed back into the crowd, leaving only a bunch of young adults standing there. Zen noticed the nervousness and hesitation in Shirayuki's body language and thought that this is finally the time for them to take their leave. But then..the girl squared her shoulders, lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes, her whole posture becoming more composed than before and she rejoined the other girls of her age. And with the next beat, Shirayuki spread her arms and began twisting and spinning along with the others.

He watched her bounce on her legs, shake her waist and take another spin. And the way she swayed her hips to the rhythm, the only word Zen could think of to describe her dancing was.. _erotic_. His breath hitched as he watched her coil and uncoil before the crowds with barely any hints of hesitation. How can she even bend her limbs like that?!

There was a successive drumming and everyone began tapping their feet vigorously to the increased pace of the beat. The tempo changed again, even more stronger now and Shirayuki whirled faster to adapt herself to the new tune, her cloak falling off of her head in the process. And the winds seemed to have swished at the same moment as he saw her beautiful red locks fanning out all over her face, her skirt fluttering along with her movements. Over the loud throbbing of the drums, he heard a gasp and it took him a few seconds to realise it was _his_ own gasp. He felt his whole body tensing, trying it's best to stay in control. So much for this just being a dance!

"Whoa..just look at that lass with pretty hair." A young man commented from somewhere behind him.

"Yeah..it looks like she has a good sense of the rhythm." Another added in agreement.

Although Zen shouldn't be enjoying their remarks, he couldn't help himself from agreeing to their words.

"Oh look! She has a partner now." A girl spoke-up.

And true to the words, Zen saw Shirayuki shyly accept the offered hands of a young man. The man began spinning her round and round and it took everything in Zen's being to keep himself calm instead of pouncing at the guy.

"Hehe, " the old guy from before chugged down some alcohol from the bottle in his hand and continued, "That boy can barely keep-up with her. He..wouldn't last long." The man intoned darkly, a sense of ambiguity to his words. Is this man implying what Zen thinks he _is_? Because if he _is_ , then that guy holding Shirayuki's hands better brace himselves for an untimely death!

The beat changed again and fortunately, the young man let go of Shirayuki's hands as they began swaying in different directions— men on one side, women on the other. His beloved girl shook her hips again and her skirt danced with her. Another beat and she took a spin, whirling past him. This time, Zen couldn't stop himself from growling at the nymph waltzing before him. They were supposed to roam around the streets for a while, buy some random stuff and then have dinner. But here he is, watching her skipping around sensually with that oh-so-lovely body of hers. If this keeps up for any longer, then he'll surely end-up getting a boner. And _that_..will not be a good thing...

The people around him felt the sudden spike in his collected aura and even noticed the hungry gleam in his dark irises. Without thinking about what the crowd will say about him, he strode towards her and with one swift move of his hand, snatched her by the arm, dragging her out of the gasping and whispering array of civilians.

.

.

Shirayuki tried her best to keep-up with his speed-walk. It's really hard for her to believe that he simply stopped her midway of her dance and dragged her out of the crowds. Something must have pissed him off.

"Zen." She called but he didn't respond.

"Zen." She tried again. No reaction.

"Zen, what happened?" She asked and he ignored her again.

Finally halting his steps in a secluded spot, he slammed her against the wall and crashed his lips onto hers, his twitching arms already feeling her whole form with their exploratory touches. She mewled and turned her head to side to break the kiss but he used one of his palms and forced her back into another kiss. Moments later, she decided to just give in and let him have his way with her as she grasped a handful of his black tunic to keep herself from losing balance. There was an inexplicable sort of intensity in his kiss— an intensity that she felt increasing when his tongue plunged roughly through the cavern of her mouth and began entangling her own. He pulled away all of a sudden to provide some attention to the unblemished skin of her neck and began nibbling, his palms softly massaging her breasts. Even though, she bit on her bottom lip, she couldn't stop a ragged moan from escaping.

"Z..ZZennn.." she breathed out, "What's wrong?"

At her query, he began licking her neck all the way up till he reached her ear and gave it a bite, after which he muttered huskily, "Your dancing, Shirayuki..is very seductive..."

"Oh..it _is_?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes! _Very_." He assured seriously.

Finally, he pushed himself off of her and the two young lovers gulped in huge amounts of breaths. This is supposed to be a decent kind of date where they go out and spend some time alone but they are already getting all touchy-feely with each-other. Goodness!

"I guess..we must go and buy something for our friends back at the castle." She suggested, inhaling a long breath of air.

He kissed her plump lips again and nodded, "That's a good suggestion."

* * *

 **A/N: Hehe..XD this dance thing suddenly came into my mind and I decided to give it a try. I have no idea if they have the rainy season in Clarines or not but there is an endlessly flowing sea, so the monsoons must arise there, right?**

 **And that dancing..well, I've seen a bunch of movies ;)**

 **Hope its not that bad..:3**

 **Comment your thoughts!**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	28. A Playful Kiss

**Posted on: 28/04/17**

* * *

 **A/N: I was so worried if anyone will like the dance entry or not but I'm glad you guys enjoyed reading it..:)**

 **Here's today's entry!**

* * *

 **Day 28: A Playful Kiss**

 **Summary: Shirayuki can also play tease with the prince...**

* * *

'7: 43', Zen read the timing on his chained watch and sighed. After Shirayuki's dancing, they roamed around the stores in the town for a bit, bought some gifts for their friends and then decided to return. Regarding their dinner, Zen has found an isolated spot inside the castle where he and Shirayuki can enjoy their meal without having to worry about people disturbing them. Thus, they were currently walking back to the castle through the less-travelled road as the silence it provides is very peaceful.

They were just laughing about one of their past mishaps when all of a sudden they noticed a carriage speeding past them in a rather disoriented manner. The driver slammed the harnesses hard on the horse's skin and pulled taut at the strings, making it's hooves stop with a screeching noise. Zen shielded Shirayuki as they watched the carriage shift sharply to the side because of the sudden stop in the motion of the horse. The carriage went careening into a tree and halted there with a bang.

Immediately, the two approached the damaged vehicle and looked around. Panicky noises could be heard from inside the carriage. Shirayuki gasped when she took note of the injured driver whose hands still held the harnesses in a tight grip.

Before she could head over to the man, Zen stopped her by his arm, "Shirayuki, I'll help him walk. You check-up on the occupants of the carriage."

Nodding once, she pulled open the door and found four young kids huddled together close to the woman she assumed to be their mother. She smiled at the sight and helped them get out one at a time. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Zen taking the rider to the side of the road.

.

.

They were now sitting around on one side of the road, watching as Shirayuki treated the injured driver. She is really glad that she has a habit of taking some medicines everywhere she goes. They always come in handy at the most unexpected moments. After a talk they found out that this man and woman are an old couple whose son died with his wife in an accident. And so now, they are taking care of their four, young, grandchildren. Thankfully, none of them got injured.

"There. All done!" Shirayuki patted the man's treated shoulder and finally finished her task by applying some ointment on the big cut on his cheek.

"Thank you very much, young miss." The man gratified.

"It's nothing." She smiled and turned to look worriedly at the man's wife, "How will you all go home now?"

"Oh! Don't worry, dear." The lady waved her hand, "It's just a few metres right on this path."

Zen raised an eyebrow in question, "Of all the places around the town, you chose a rather remote area to stay?"

"Well..we have been living there since long ago." The man reasoned.

Shirayuki flashed a concerned look towards Zen and he nodded. Turning his head back at the old couple, he stated, "Old man, we'll help you until you all reach home."

"Yay!" The only girl amongst the four little kids clapped her hands happily and grinned at Zen. The second prince patted the little girl's head with smile of his own.

.

.

On arriving at their small, humble abode, Zen helped the old man sit on a long chair in the kitchenette whilst Shirayuki talked to the lady. And right when they were about to leave, the old woman spoke up, "Wait! Atleast have dinner with us."

"My lady is right." The old man spoke in agreement to his wife's words, "This is the least we can do to thank you two."

Zen and Shirayuki exchanged a glance and shrugged their shoulders in defeat.

"Alright, let me help you out with the cooking." Shirayuki said, simultaneously picking up the knife to start chopping the vegetables.

As soon as the ladies busied themselves with the task of cooking, the old man turned towards Zen and asked, "Say..are you two lovers?"

The chopping noise of the knife in Shirayuki's hand came to a halt whilst water that Zen had been drinking spewed out from his mouth, as they both blushed furiously. Are they _this_ obvious? The young prince slammed the glass on the side table and standing up, he spoke, "I'll go outside and check-up on those kids.", completely ignoring the question thrown at him. Shirayuki nodded meekly to herself and turned back to the job of cutting the vegetables.

.

.

When Shirayuki went outdoors to call Zen and the little kids, her eyes fell upon a sight that shocked her just as much as it delighted her. There, in the small lake near the house, the little kids were jumping and running around and Zen was standing in the middle of the lake, his pants folded above his ankles. He was laughing along with the children. It's been so long since she has heard that lively sound. She still remembers how on their first encounter, she had hurt herself with the scabbard of his sword and he had laughed amusedly at her act. All the duties and values burdened upon his shoulders as a prince don't allow him any time for such joys. And so, she watched him play the game of tag in the shallow lake, the sound of his laugh reverberating all around the place, tingling her ears.

"Big Sister, Shirayuki, come play with us!" The little girl giggled at her and everyone turned their attention towards Shirayuki, anticipating her response.

Sighing, she jogged towards the lake and in her haste, her foot slipped on the slick-soil surrounding the lake. Instinctively, she closed her eyes and awaited the fall to come. Fortunately, it never occurred. When she opened her frightened eyes, she found herself in the arms of the man who _always_ saves her.

"Zen.." She smiled at him in a silent thanks.

He smiled back and shook his head, "I'll _never_ let you fall." Then with the hint of mischief dancing in his eyes, he added, " _But_..a little fun won't do any harm."

And just as he uttered those words, he removed one of his arms from around her waist and splashed some water over her. She held her hands up to shield herself and giggled. When she felt completely stable on her feet, she moved her hands to push him away and he complied, his other arm slinging off as well. Then, she began splashing water at him as well. He dodged for a while after which he began chasing her.

Cheerfully, the little kids roared, "Catch her, Big Brother!"

"No don't!" Shirayuki shrieked with laughter, trying her best at running in the lake.

Too bad for her, Zen easily caught-up to her pace and captured her from behind, his hands encircling her waist and lifting her slightly. She began thrashing her legs in the lake, splashing water all around them. _This isn't fair_ , Shirayuki thought. He works out daily and can easily outrun her. She wants to beat him atleast once.

Suddenly an idea struck her mind and she turned around in his hold so that her head was now directly facing towards him. "Zen." She called in a low, lilting tone.

His childish gaze immediately turned more intense on hearing the change in her voice and all he could do was focus on her act of biting her bottom lip. Sucking in a breath, he wished that it was his teeth doing that to her lip as he watched. And unexpectedly, she brought her face closer towards his and sealed their lips, her tongue sliding in, to touch his. Completely forgetting about the presence of the little children watching them, he released a low groan, his hold on her waist loosening. She seized the chance and at once freed herself from his grasp and teased him with her tongue.

"Hey!" He protested, "Don't play with me."

"Oh but we _are_ playing a game." She giggled.

He pounced on her and they both fell into the lake, Zen pinning her beneath him, his palms holding her hands at the sides of her face, his legs straddling hers.

"Caught you." He whispered huskily in her ear, "..and _this_ is my reward." He declared arrogantly as he began kissing and nibbling on her lips.

"I knew it." came a crooked sort of voice from behind them and they stopped midway of their heated session, only to find the old man and his wife standing by the door, watching them. They stood up immediately and blushed yet again. "You two _are_ lovers." The old man finished, his words making them blush even more. Harbouring feelings for someone is one thing but hearing someone else conclude it, is very mortifying.

"What do you mean by _lovers_?" asked one of the little boy who had been watching them all this time just like his other three siblings. _Shit!_ Both Zen and Shirayuki cursed inwardly. They totally forgot about the kids.

"Let's just have dinner." The old lady suggested and they all agreed.

* * *

That night when Zen and Shirayuki returned from their date, they were met by two pairs of angry gazes— Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"What's with the wet clothes?" Obi asked, his topaz orbs narrowed on their drenched forms in suspicion.

The memory of their almost make-out in the midst of a lake flashed before their minds' eyes and Zen placed his fist over his lips to cover the slight blush crawling up his face. Shirayuki on the other hand, grinned sheepishly at them and answered, "It's..a long story..."

* * *

 **A/N: Hehe...I was listening to a Bollywood song and this idea struck me.**

 **Hope you guys liked it!**

 **I'm trying my best to keep these last entries as entertaining as possible..:3**

 **Comment your thoughts!**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	29. A Savoury Kiss

**Posted on: 29/04/17**

* * *

 **A/N: Ugh! Fanfiction is giving me a hard time. Even the formatting isn't working properly...**

 **As you asked kana nishizono, the song that I was listening to while writing the previous entry is 'Balam Pichkari'. Go check out this song dear readers if you want to..:3**

 **And without much ado, lets move on towards entry!**

 **I can't believe, I'm posting the second last entry of this book..:'(**

 **Anyways, this entry can be counted as an alternative to the 27th part.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Day 29: A Savoury Kiss**

 **Summary: Who knew that the sight of Zen working-out could turn-on our innocent palace pharmacist?...**

* * *

Shirayuki headed down the corridors of the castle with a skip in her walk, a book on herbal remedies in one hand and a medium-sized basket in the other. She and Ryuu have been gifted this huge basket full of fresh apples by Chief Garrack Gazelt. And she thought that it'd be better to share them with Zen and the others rather than eating alone.

She gave a quick knock on reaching the door to Zen's office and waited patiently for someone to respond. The door opened a few seconds later and Mitsuhide and Kiki peeked-out questioningly at her.

"Umm..I've-"

"Uh..Shirayuki, Zen isn't here. We are kinda busy with a lot of paperwork. But yeah..Zen is in the training area." Mitsuhide informed quickly.

"O-Okay..but I wanted to-"

The girl tried again but this time got interrupted by Obi. He walked from behind his two companions and whispered to her, "Don't worry, Mistress. We'll meet you guys later." The assurance in the ravenette's tone and smile was enough for Shirayuki.

She left the place and began walking in the direction of the training grounds, the apples secure inside the basket. It's ironic how on her first encounter with Zen, apples were involved. The first prince of Tanbarun sent fresh appearing apples for _her_ but instead Zen took a bite of that poisoned fruit. She desperately urged the prince of her country to give her the antidote but the man kept toying with her. Later on, after the whole mess was solved, she was invited by Zen herself to walk on the path shown by fate and start afresh in Clarines. And she is glad that she took his offered hand that day. It is because of that one moment in her life that she is here today, walking down this path to meet the man who has escalated from the position of being her friend to that of her lover.

She reached the training zone but found it completely empty. There were no guards, no new recruitments and not even Zen. Confused, she took an about turn and decided to head back to Mr. Mitsuhide and confront him about this. But it was right at that moment that she heard a faint thwacking noise from somewhere deep behind the trees. With silent steps, she moved closer towards the place where the sound was emitting from.

The sight that greeted her eyes left her awestruck. There in the heat of the afternoon sun, she found the man she has been searching for— the second prince of Clarines. He was throwing punches and kicks in a patterned manner at the wooden dummies there, his tunic discarded to the side of a tree just like his sword, sweat dripping down his scalp.

He took in a long, much-needed breath and faced her, "Shirayuki"

"Oh..um..I just came to share some fruits with you." She stuttered out, her gaze never meeting his.

His focus back on the dummy, he threw a dropkick at it, shattering it to splinters that went flying past him, some even reaching near her feet. "Can you wait for a while? I must improve in my hand-to-hand combat skills." He told her firmly.

"Yeah..sure." She replied tersely and sat down against the same tree where his sword and tunic were thrown away carelessly.

With two of the practice dummies already destroyed, he approached the remaining three. Shirayuki tried her best to ignore him but her eyes just wouldn't stray away from the view of his naked torso. She felt herself getting warm as a blush crept upon her cheeks. She has seen him without a shirt millions of times before. Heck! She has seen him completely naked and that too, in times when they were engaged in _those_ kinds of activities. And yet, she just can't help herself from ogling at the rippling muscles and toned abs of his form.

In hopes of distracting herself, she adjusted his sword properly against the trunk of the tree and moved her palm towards his sweaty, black tunic to fold it neatly. Just as she picked it up, his musky, forest scent tingled her nostrils and she inhaled deeply. Dreamily, she brought his tunic close to her chest and returned her attention back at him.

Instantly, she felt her breathing increase as he finished-off two more of those dummies and moved on to the next one. The sweat on his skin was glistening in the radiant lighting of the sun, accentuating all the minor features of his body even more. Was he always this muscular?!

She rubbed her thighs against each-other and closed her eyes, biting on her bottom lip to keep herself from letting-out any sounds that may alert the people working in this castle. What is she doing? Should she behave like this? No! She _absolutely_ must not. She shouldn't be bothered by any of this but then..Why does she want to feel the warmth of his strong arms around her waist? Why does she want to feel his lips against hers all of a sudden? _Why?!_

Landing one final blow at the last dummy, Zen watched it crack and crumble to the ground. With a satisfied sigh, he raised his hand up and stretched his limbs. Shirayuki watched the muscles of his torso stretching and the only word that she could think of to describe his poise is.. _sexy_.

The young man wiped the sweat trickling down his forehead and found that that last hit has caused minor abrasion on his knuckles. He licked the blood oozing out from the injury. She licked her lips as well and gazed at him wantonly. Oh! How she wants to entangle her fingers in those lovely, silver locks of his. How she is dying to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down for a long, passionate kiss. This is the first time that she is experiencing such intense cravings for him and she has no idea how to deal with them at the moment.

He exhaled out a breath to ease himself further and began walking lazily towards her. Embarrassed, she picked-out an apple from the huge basket at her side and took a bite of the juicy fruit to calm herself.

"Alright! You brought apples." He stated casually as he glanced at the basket filled with the red fruits. "Yeah, I'd like to have one."

She has no idea why but just as she heard his comment, her feet pulled her up into a standing position and she raised her body further upwards on the soles of her feet, inching her face closer towards his and she finally locked her lips with his. Using her tongue, she parted his lips and sensually slid the small piece of apple from her mouth into his. The slice melted on his tongue, the taste of his tangy blood mixing with the sweetness of the fruit and they savoured it together. The urge for contact intensified and her fingers abandoned his tunic to entangle themselves in his messy hair. She bent him down for a deeper kiss and he snaked his arms around her back, pushing her harshly against the rough trunk of the tree.

The taste of the fruit was good but beneath all that, they could taste each-other..they experienced the love that they feel for each-other. He wanted to relax for a while but he won't mind some strenuous make-out sessions. If it's her, he can relish in the taste of their emotions forever and ever...And so, he pressed his lips against hers with even more ardour.

Sadly, the apples were left long forgotten...

* * *

 **A/N: Well? What do you guys think?**

 **This is it for the second last entry of 30 Kisses. Tomorrow will be the last entry. I still can't believe we have come so far that it's just one chapter away from the end.**

 **Comment your thoughts about this one-shot!**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	30. A Kiss for Forever

**Posted on: 30/04/17**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have been busy this whole day. And I will be whole night as well. Also, I dunno if you guys have heard about it but Bahubali 2 has been released in India and I'm a big fan. So, I went to the PVR cinemas to watch it as well.**

 **But putting all that aside, here we are..at the last entry of this one-shot book. Hope you guys will enjoy..:3**

* * *

 **Day 30: A Kiss for Forever**

 **Summary: A ball is being held in Clarines to celebrate Prince Izana's birthday. Zen and Shirayuki share a dance...**

* * *

A ball is being held in Clarines' Wistal Castle to celebrate Prince Izana's birthday. Atleast..this is what she has been informed by the Chief Pharmacist. The older woman was so excited that she kept on blabbering about drinks and partying. And Shirayuki is certain that Mr. Yatsufusa will be dragged along against his wishes. But what's puzzling her the most, is the fact that she, Higata and Ryuu have received an invitation.

Well..they can't deny an invitation from his elder highness. And so, Shirayuki decided to find herself a decent dress. But when she entered the East Wing of the Castle and headed towards her room, she found four maids waiting for her at the threshold with a bunch of things in their hands. On sighting her, they greeted her with a bow and told her that they've arrived here on the orders from the second prince. Confused as she was, she could do nothing but open the doors and let them in.

"Excuse me, Miss Shirayuki." A maid with a heavy box in her hand spoke, "His Highness Zen, has sent a gift for you."

The maid placed the box atop her bed sheets and clicked-open the latches. Inside, there was a beautiful ball-gown of what Shirayuki assumed to be of the finest silk in Clarines. It was an ocean blue, off-shoulder gown with a sweetheart neckline. The fitted bodice through her waist and the pleated-tulle skirt flew down to the ground, accentuating her curves even more. Beautiful appliqués in silver decorated the whole gown but the part that caught her eye the most was the flowery symbol of Clarines, strewn right in the centre over her cleave. With the dress on, the maids went on to polish her nails and comb her hair. They arranged her shoulder-length, red tresses into a bun using a butterfly-shaped hairpin.

When done, Shirayuki couldn't stop herself from smiling at the maids complimenting her appearance. She thanked them for helping her get ready and they took their leave after another bow.

"You look as pretty as ever, Mistress."

She turned around only to find Obi smiling from the doorstep. "Thank you." She said and took his outreached hand as they walked out towards the ballroom.

* * *

Prince Raji was the first person that greeted her inside that room full of a variety of strangers and even asked her for a dance. And she danced with him twice that night, her eyes wandering around in search of the youngman she has fallen for. She saw him talking to a group of nobles and stared in awe. He was wearing a navy blue coat over a black tunic and white slacks— an attire that was contrasting nicely against his pale skin. Ofcourse blue is his favourite colour. _Maybe this is why he has gifted me a blue dress?_ She thought and at that very moment, their eyes locked onto each-other. He felt mesmerised by the sight of her appearance. The dress that he had hand-picked for her is emphasising all her curves perfectly, making her look ethereal.

The next minute, she saw him excusing himself from the crowds. He was walking straight in their direction, his eyes never leaving hers. Raji twirled her and it was in that moment that the second prince of Clarines snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her against himselves.

"Pardon me, Prince Raji, I need to borrow Miss Shirayuki for a while." He intoned firmly.

"Uh..sure!" The first prince of Tanbarun cleared his throat, "Go ahead, Prince Zen."

With a nod, Zen dragged her along with him past the array of fancily dressed men and women, straight out the ballroom.

As Raji watched her leave with a disappointed glint in his eyes, a glass of red wine was flashed before his face. He shook his head and turned it to the side. Obi was grinning at him, taking sips of his own glass.

"Aren't they just made for each-other?" Obi asked amusedly, pangs of sorrow hitting him.

Raji took the glass from the messenger's palm and smiled a small smile, "They aren't perfect but when you put them together, they manage to handle each-other's flaws perfectly."

"Yeah.." Obi smiled back, "They do."

* * *

"Zen" the redhead giggled, "Where are we going?"

"Oh you know very well.." He said when they finally stopped in that clearing amidst the forest inside the castle— their own secret spot.

Both of them didn't speak for a while and instead focused their attention on the beautiful place lit by the twinkling stars in the night sky.

"Shirayuki.." He spoke in a baritone, his fingers passing over the symbol of Clarines over her cleavage, "I need to ask you something."

"Ummm..o-okay..." She mumbled shyly, watching his fingers play with the appliqué.

He turned away from her as he spoke, "I don't know what fate has in store for us in the coming future. But I do hope that are current feelings will stay the same forever. Therefore Shirayuki, it's just like I asked you before: _If I reach out my hand..will you take it_?"

He turned around and offered his open palm towards her. She glanced at him..at the sincerity in his eyes..at the determination in his stance and finally, placed her small, dainty palm in his bigger, stronger one, accepting him like she always does. With a smile on their lips, they began moving together, their movements in sync with the softly blowing breeze in the forest. Amidst it all, he removed the hairpin holding-up her hair and her lovely, red locks came undone, some flying in his face. And they danced and danced and danced around the broken pillars, their skin radiant in the moonlight, their gazes fixed onto each-other.

All of a sudden, he pulled her flush against himself, earning a gasp from her. She noticed the change in his usual carefree demeanour, the intensity in his dark sapphires heightened as he stared into her glazed emeralds with a smouldering gaze. It didn't take long for them to inch nearer and close the gap between them with a slow, lingering kiss— a kiss that expressed their promise of an eternal love...

* * *

 **A/N: And so..this is the last entry of 30 Kisses. I can't believe that this series has finally come to an end. The journey was so good but it wouldn't have been fun without you lovely readers. So give yourself a clap! :D**

 **And wish me luck for my coming exams this May :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this book just as much as I enjoyed writing it...:3**

 **OH! Btw, which one was your favourite part. Mine are 27 and 29 ;)**

 **Don't forget to leave a comment on this last part!**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **(There will be a next time surely in the future)**

 **~Manika**


End file.
